


Subservient

by AwkwardlySadistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Bukkake, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardlySadistic/pseuds/AwkwardlySadistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story begins when Hermione is being tortured in Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix Lestrange. Things do not end as happily for our favorite Mudblood.</p><p>I will most likely be adding tags as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> So warning… this story is going to be pretty awful, in the dark sort of way. DO NOT READ if Non-Con offends. I'm honestly having trouble taking the story where I originally wanted it to go. Let me know any feelings about this set up chapter!
> 
> A bit AU takes place after Hermione is being tortured by Bellatrix. It’s if things would have went quite differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: This chapter now has slight edits due to a wonderful person who is still refusing to take on the title of official beta.

Hermione could feel the blood flowing from her arm. The gashes that spelled out ‘mudblood’ were becoming harder to read as the blood poured outside the edges of the ragged wound. She had been left on the ground as Bellatrix went to confer with the other Death Eaters in the room. Hermione couldn’t muster the strength to sit up and instead watched the blood pooling on the ground.

Everything had gone so wrong.

Bellatrix returned, pacing about nervously, “... And I think we can dispose of this... Mudblood.” She spat the last word as if it were poison. “Greyback, take her if you want her.”

What came next happened in a frightening blur of noise and colors. Hermione heard a shout followed by screaming and spells ricocheting around the room. Hermione felt her body leave the ground, struggling to keep her feet beneath her as a cold metal blade pressed against her neck. The sudden movement made her head spin and she succumbed to the darkness.

She couldn’t have been out long, and she awoke to herself being carried. Opening her eyes slowly she realized that she was in Ron’s arms. Her heart leapt and she felt any remaining fight go out of her. She wrapped her arm around Ron’s neck. It was going to be okay. She was safe. Ron let go of her with one arm to take hold of Dobby.

They were disapparating, she could see the room disappearing around her, then suddenly, get clearer. Hermione’s heart began to race so she felt herself being pulled away from Ron. Once again someone was trying to follow them. A flash of silver. There were hands in her hair ripping her back into the Manor. Hermione looked up at Ron’s face to find eyes filled with fear. He tried to grip her more firmly, but she knew in an instant that their unwelcome follower wasn’t letting go. She let her arm slip away from Ron, and wrestled her body in the opposite direction away from him. There would be no one left to save anything if they all were caught. She hit the ground hard, a body landing roughly on top of her. Her friends were gone, and she was in a room surrounded by Death Eaters with Voldemort only moments away. Hermione lost consciousness for the second time. 

\---

When she woke up she was shackled to wall, she could hear voices shrieking nearby. 

"He was here, my Lord! Not all is lost! We still have the Mudblood! He will come back for her! Please." The last word was quiet. There was a yelp followed by a muffled thump. It sounded as if a body had hit the floor. 

Hermione could hear the floorboards above her creaking, as if someone was pacing above her head. She quickly took in her surroundings, moving her wrists to see if the metal cuffs had any give. 

"You're awake."

The words startled Hermione, they came from the other side of the room. Their source still shrouded in darkness. Hermione scrambled closer to the wall to be as far from the speaker as possible. There was another crash and a scream from upstairs but the voices sounded mumbled. 

"They want you to be watched at all times,” the voice continued, sounding distant, as if commenting on the weather. “In case there is a rescue attempt. Bellatrix is sure that she killed.. the house elf, but better safe than sorry." 

 

There was another crash from above, and the speaker looked up. His face now visible. 

"Malfoy?" Hermione half whispered.

Malfoy got up from his position by the door. His eyes were haunted, he looked back towards the staircase listening to the sounds still coming from upstairs. “I’m on watch.” He responded not looking in her direction.

“Malfoy… you, you can help me. We could both leave. Why didn’t you tell them right away that it was us? You don’t want to be here, you’re not like them.” Hermione begged, talking fast. “Please help me. You could have told them who we were immediately if you had wanted to, please!”

Malfoy walked towards her quickly, “Shut up Mudblood. I would never help you. I couldn’t be sure of who you were when you first showed up!” There was anger in his voice now, but also traces of fear. “I would never betray the Dark Lord.” He added. He towered over her crouching figure, and spit on her, turning back to the staircase as the door opened.

“Good boy.” Said a voice from the top. Hermione watched as three pairs of feet descended the staircase. Lucius Malfoy was first, followed by Bellatrix and Greyback. “The Dark Lord would like to see our.. guest.” Lucius spat. Greyback approached Hermione and used his wand to release her wrists, before grabbing her by the back of her neck and hair and moving her towards the staircase.

Hermione noticed all of the other members of the room eyeing his wand lustfully. “Let’s go.” He growled as he shoved her forward.

Hermione stumbled but continued walking. She wanted to fight, or run away but she didn’t know where she could possibly go. Without her wand she felt completely helpless. They made it to the top of the staircase in record time. The drawing room was still in complete disarray. She kept her eyes trained on the floor looking at the shattered pieces of glass.

“Here is the girl, my Lord.” Bellatrix voice was higher than usual. She flounced to the front of the group and pulled Hermione’s arm to bring her closer to Voldemort, then pushed her to the ground so that she was kneeling at his feet. She was very scared, but also knew that if Harry was still alive they wouldn’t kill her. Everyone in the room knew that she could be a very good bargaining chip or bait to get at Harry.

Voldemort reached his hand towards Hermione’s face. He put one of his long spindly fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look at him directly.

“Your friends left you.” He told her softly. She had never been this close to him before. His skin felt cold where he touched her; his complexion was that of an animated corpse, and his snake-like features caused her to attempt to jerk her head away from him. He grabbed her chin with more force and yanked her head higher, straining her neck. “Your friends left you.” He repeated with malice, “You will pay for their crimes.”


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of a hint at what's to come! I would love to hear any opinions on where you think the story should go! Please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> UPDATE: I added a few paragraphs to this chapter while working on the third. I might make a few more edits as time goes on.

Hermione sat huddled in the corner of the basement. She had been taken back to the room soon after meeting Voldemort. Malfoy was still on ‘watch’, and she had had few other visitors. Neither of the school age students talked. Hermione kept close to the wall where she could watch the staircase, and Malfoy stayed close to the staircase where he could keep Hermione in his peripheral vision. 

They had been in the dank basement for what felt like days while in actuality it had only been a couple of hours. After Voldemort told her that she was going to pay he had had Greyback escort her back to her shackles, and make sure she was secure.

Malfoy had followed them into the basement.

“I’m on first watch.” He had said without emotion, taking the seat he was currently residing in.

Greyback had frowned, but then turned to face Hermione. Smirking, he leaned in so that she could feel his breath on her neck. “Pity, I’ll just have to wait my turn.” While every muscle in her body has urging her to yell out, or pull away she forced herself to stay as still as possible. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was succeeding in scaring her. He opened his mouth slightly and let his lips just barely graze up the skin of her neck. She could feel his breath; it was a thick fragrance of whiskey and tobacco. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and held her breath. Greyback licked his lips letting his tongue dart out to taste her skin, the contact caused her to flinch.

Greyback laughed.

“Let me know when you’re finished with her.” He barked at Malfoy as he moved away from her and left the room. Hermione had turned her eyes to Malfoy reproachfully but he didn’t move nor even look towards her.

Hours later they were both in the same positions. Not knowing what was happening or what was to come was driving Hermione crazy.

After sitting on the ground for so long in the same position she decided to see just how much movement she had available to her. The shackles around her wrists were keeping her hands at eye level as she sat on the ground. They were bolted into the wall slightly above her head with six chain links that were each about an inch long. She twisted at the chains. Her wrists were not attached to each other which allowed some movement. She had been sitting with her left side up against the wall so that she could pull her knees up to her chest and rest her elbows on her knees. Now she put her back against the wall and pulled her right arm around her head so that it was on the other side. This felt uncomfortable. She could rest her hands on her head, but didn’t like how her arms would be left in the air. She turned so that her right side was now against the wall. Then turned completely around so that she was facing the wall. 

As far as being chained to a wall went, this was decently comfortable. She liked how she could rest her forehead against the wall, and because the chains were in front of her she felt like she had slightly more room to stretch. The downside was she couldn’t see the rest of the room, and didn’t like the idea of someone coming up behind her. Hermione placed her palms on the wall and stood up. Her hands could come up to about her waist in this position. She turned around to face her guard who was still ignoring her. She slid back down the wall into her original seat.

“Do you always get the servant jobs?” Hermione asked quietly hoping that if she got Malfoy talking he might let information slip. His head jerked towards her, but then he went right back to staring at the wall. Frustrated, Hermione tried again. “Is that what you are? The Death Eater equivalent to a servant?” Still he didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure in the darkness but his shoulders actually seemed to slump against the wall into a more relaxed position.

“What’s your job, Malfoy?” Hermione asked, her voice rising in her frustration. “Are you just supposed to watch me sit here until I die? Is this what’s become of the big bad Malfoy?” He leaned his head back against the wall, and from across the room Hermione could have swore he smiled.

“Just tell me what’s going to happen!” Hermione yelled, her breathing was ragged now, and tears were prickling at the surface of her eyes. She pulled as hard as she could on the chains holding her to the wall but they didn’t budge. She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes and she did not want to let her self start crying because she wasn’t sure if she would be able to stop.

Malfoy didn’t seem to have any urge to speak to her.

“You’re pathetic.” Hermione shouted across the room, still looking for a rise. “It’s obvious you don’t want to be here. You’re just not a good enough person to be against You-Know-Who, and you’re not even good at being evil! You’re just a lump who is too afraid to do anything besides be their lap dog…”

Hermione could see him tensing again which motivated her to continue yelling at him. He was looking up at the ceiling, his fists clenched.

“You couldn’t kill Dumbledore. Harry was there. He saw the whole thing. Snape had to do it for you. You’re just sitting there like an idiotic guard dog. Poor pathetic Malfoy, crying in the girls’ bathroom because his daddy’s a Death Eater and he has no choice.” Hermione took a deep breath to continue her rant.

“Shut up.”

“You don’t like hearing the truth, Malfoy? Is that a problem for you?” Hermione continued switching gears.

“Shut. Up.” He repeated more forcefully.

He stood up, still avoiding looking at her, and instead his eyes were trained on the doorway above the stairs. She opened her mouth to yell again, but suddenly stopped. Malfoy didn’t look angry; he looked scared. Her eyes followed his to look at the door. She heard the footsteps overhead. His fear was catching. She huddled closer to the wall, the anger almost instantly zapped from her body. As the door opened Draco crossed the room towards her and pulled her to her feet.

“Don’t you ever presume to know anything about me ever again!” He yelled the words in her face, pinning her body against the wall. It was the first time they had made direct eye-contact. He then slammed his hand into the wall beside her and let her fall back to the ground, turning away just as a pair of shoes reached the basement floor.

“Draco, are you being nice to our guest?” Hermione looked up from her place on the ground to see Lucius Malfoy looking down at her. She couldn’t decipher his facial expression. He seemed to be watching her carefully before turning back towards his son. “We could hear her yelling from upstairs. We were thinking that maybe you had decided to teach the filthy mudblood a lesson.”

“She’s disgusting,.” Malfoy frowned, “How long is she going to be with us?”

Lucius’s eyes narrowed, as he surveyed his son, “I suppose until she no longer has use to us.” He answered dismissively. “The Dark Lord will be sending a message to her friends to let them know she is still alive. I’m sure it won’t be long till you get a little reunion with your school mates.”

“..we’ll be sending the Potter boy something to remember her by…” Lucius stepped closer to her., “What do you think, Draco? Should we send her hair, maybe a finger? We could cut off her entire right hand..” As he conversed lightly about her body parts his own hand grazed each item in question. First tangling itself in her hair, then caressing her finger, and then squeezing her whole hand in an almost playful manner.

“..at least if we have to have a Mudblood in our house, we have one that’s not too hard to look at..” He added thoughtfully, taking a step away from her to allow himself to fully look. Letting his eyes linger on her chest, and her legs. Hermione was wearing the opposite of anything that could be considered ‘revealing’. Her jeans were loose, and she was still wearing a button up plaid shirt over a tank top. The majority of her showing skin was from where her sleeve had been jaggedly cut off when Bellatrix had used her wand to carve letters into her arm. Yet, still Lucius looked at her as if she was sitting in front of him wearing lingerie.

“Father?” Malfoy asked, breaking his gaze. Hermione noticed that he stepped slightly in front of her trying to gain the older man’s attention. “Father, what is for dinner?” He asked adapting his tone to sound more like the entitled Slytherin that Hermione was used to. “Father!” he demanded finally breaking Lucius from his hungry gaze.

“Go ask your mother. I’ll stay with the girl.” 

“I can stay,” Draco argued stepping in front of his father, blocking her completely.

This took both Hermione and Lucius by surprise. “Are you trying to protect her?” snarled Lucius, pure anger replacing the lust that had been in his eyes a moment ago. Draco looked shocked.

“Protect her?” he repeated, questioningly. “She’s a filthy Mudblood.”

“Or…do you want her for yourself?” Lucius smiled, as he mulled the idea over in his head. “It could be fun to keep Potter’s girl here as a pet.. I doubt he’d approve..” Lucius seemed to be lost in thought.

Malfoy tried again to pull him out of his reprieve. “ I would never want them to think that I would ever even touch someone they had already been with. Let alone their Mudblood whore.” His words were dripping with such disgust that even his father paused.

“Good, Draco. It’s good to see your priorities are in order.” He looked once again at the girl crouched on the floor. With Draco’s description running through his mind she seemed much less appealing.

And yet…

“But son, you have a lot to learn. She is a Mudblood, this is true, and while it is completely against what we stand for to breed with these abominations, it is merely our right to gain whatever pleasure they can provide.”

He pushed back his robe to begin unbuckling his belt.

“Our entire family has dealt with so much because of stupid Potter and his friends. We have every right to get any possible pleasure that we can.” Lucius continued.

“But..father..” Draco tried again. “She’s..” he paused as Lucius put up a hand to stop him.

“Watch and learn.” He commanded, taking a few steps towards Hermione and pushing Draco out of the way.

Hermione was catching on very fast as to what was about to happen.

“No…no, no, no, no…” she began to stutter. Tears already flowing down her face. “You don’t want to do this..” Her words only seemed to urge him onward and she shut her mouth, her eyes wide and fearful.

Lucius had his dick in his hand, stroking the length of it as its size began to double. Hermione had never actually seen one up close, and was not feeling any desire to, She looked at Draco again, but his face now held no emotion. He was looking at a spot on the floor as if he couldn’t even be bothered to watch her now.

“Draco!” Lucius called stopping with his dick directly in front of Hermione’s face. She turned her head to face the wall but could still feel him there, his hand moving forwards and backwards, the tip of his member getting pre-cum in her hair and nearly hitting her in the cheek. “Draco, I wouldn’t suggest fucking the Mudblood, not yet. We are just going to use her mouth. Open it!” he shouted the last two words towards Hermione. She jumped and clawed toward the wall, letting out a whine.

Lucius laughed. “Fenrir is going to be mad that I broke in our new toy.” He used his free hand to grab her head, pushing it back into the wall, and then smeared his dick along her face. It smelled slightly of vinegar. Hermione tried to pull her head away, but couldn’t break free of his hold.

“Please,” she coughed, making sure not to open her mouth enough to bid him entrance.

Her eyes searched out Draco again. He was, for once, looking directly at her. He looked scared.

“Please, please help me.” She begged Draco.


	3. THREE

_Her eyes searched out Draco again. He was, for once, looking directly at her. He looked scared._

_“Please, please help me.” She begged Draco._

 

Lucius laughed pulling Hermione’s face closer to him. She clenched her jaw shut and kept her mouth closed tight, trying to shake her head away from him. “There is no one to help you, Mudblood.” He traced her lips with his dick. 

“I’ll bite.” Hermione grimaced, pulling her head back enough to get out a few words. Lucius took a step back then crouched down so that he was level with her. 

He gave a small patronizing smile then smacked her hard across the face. Anger returning to his eyes. 

“You will not threaten me in my own home.” 

Her face stung violently, but she turned back to face him. Trying her best to rival his anger with her own gaze. He smacked her again, this time with the back of his hand. She felt the skin on her cheek rip as the ring on his hand cut across it. She gasped more from the force of the hit, than the pain. She tried to pull herself into the fetal position, pulling herself as close as she could to the shackles and burying her head in her knees. 

“Father..” Draco interrupted, putting his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. 

Lucius paused and looked at his son. “Go upstairs, Draco.” 

“I was thinking.. I could, you know, keep her for myself?” 

Lucius looked back at Hermione. “Go upstairs, Draco.” He repeated. Hermione picked her head up to look at Malfoy. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but he seemed to be her only hope to stop Lucius. He was definitely the lesser of the two evils. They made quick eye-contact, but if she was hoping he would be her savior she was sorely mistaken. He looked down, turned around and went up the staircase leaving Hermione alone with Lucius.

She buried her head back into her knees.

“Ah, alone at last.” Lucius said, chuckling at his own joke. “This can go two ways; you can put my dick in your mouth on your own, or I’ll do it for you.”

He stood up and was once again stroking himself, he liked having all of the power in this situation. It had been a long time since that had been the case. This was his house. That meant his rules.

“Make. Your. Choice.” He commanded taking another step closer to her. He used his free hand to pull up her head by gripping onto her hair. “Open your mouth.” 

Hermione’s eyes were squeezed shut. She didn’t want to see what was happening, and more than anything else she wished she could just be somewhere else, anywhere else. She refused to follow his directions. She decided that complying would be giving him more than making him take it from her. 

He didn’t seem to mind her defiance, she could hear him laughing again as used the hand he had been using on himself to plug her nose. Her head was now trapped between his two hands and she was much too close to him.

“If I feel so much as a scratch, I promise you will regret it.” 

He was trying to make it so she would be forced to open her mouth in order to breathe. Instead she opened her lips slightly so she could take in air through her teeth while keeping her jaw clenched. Lucius stopped plugging her nose. She opened her eyes to squint up at him and caught the sight of his menacing glare right before his hand made contact with her face for the third time that night. 

Her mouth opened in surprise and before she could remedy that he pushed his dick inside her mouth, holding the back of her head to keep her from pulling away. He used his other hand to quickly plug her nose again. 

She opened her mouth as wide as she could to try and get air, concentrating everything thing she had into not gagging on the foreign object now lodged into her throat. 

“I’ll let you breathe is you promise to be good.” Lucius offered. “Nod your head if you agree.”

Hermione felt tears burning the rim of her eyes. She nodded. He let go of her nose and withdrew himself from her mouth, smiling. “Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He looked at her expectantly. 

“Was it?” he demanded, anger flashing in his eyes like warning lights. 

Hermione shook her head quickly to agree with him. 

“I want to hear you speak.” Lucius smirked, waiting.

Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She knew that she couldn’t win this game. She gave up trying to fight it.

“No…no, It wasn’t that.. bad.” She stumbled through the words. 

“Good girl.” Lucius patted her head, “Now open your mouth.”

Hermione did as she was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments or kudos! I would love to know if there's enough detail..too much detail.. and something you would like to see happen! I would also love to have a first comment. That would probably make my day so much that I'd start writing another chapter tonight! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. THREE 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! I got busy, but here is my update. I'm not going to count this as an actual chapter. This is just what happened with Hermione and Lucius when Draco left the room. So, think of this as chapter 3.5. 
> 
> Enjoy, or shield your eyes. Whichever you prefer!

_“Good girl.” Lucius patted her head, “Now open your mouth.”_

_Hermione did as she was told._

Lucius smiled. He enjoyed having the power, he craved having power.

He put his dick in front of the girl and told her to put it back in her mouth. He wasn’t close enough to her now so she had to strain against the chains in order to make contact. He loved watching her try.

Hermione continued to cry as she tried to find him with her mouth. She wanted to close her eyes and pretend this wasn’t happening.

Lucius laughed at her attempts, and then stepped forward giving her access. She immediately took him into her mouth and began moving her head to try and pleasure him. She had a general idea of what she was supposed to be doing, but had never actually done it before. This. This was her first time.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head and continued to fuck him with her mouth. She ran her tongue along his shaft, trying to focus on getting him off rather than anything else. At least then it would be over.

Lucius let out a groan and stumbled forward again, pushing her head back into the wall and gagging her. Hermione tried to focus on breathing through her nose, but the sudden movement caused her to loose her rhythm. He grabbed her head and began manually moving her back and forth.

She started choking and tried to push him away. She could feel his dick hitting the back of her throat, her eyesight was clouding with black, and her stomach began revolting sending bile into her mouth, making it even harder for her to breath. She couldn’t get any words out, but was making gagging noises as he pounded into her, her head hitting the wall with every thrust.

He seemed to relish in her discomfort, and began moaning loudly and pressing into her deeper and deeper. Finally, he grunted and Hermione felt a load of semen being released into the back of her throat. He held her head to him, as he waited for the pleasure to subside. She was holding perfectly still taking in as much air as possible through her nose, swallowing repeatedly to get the blockage out of her throat.

Finally he pushed her head away and put his still swollen dick back in his pants. Hermione gasped for real air and immediately crawled as close to the wall as possible, shielding her face with her knees.

“Good Mudblood.” He sighed, patting Hermione on the head like a dog. “We’ll be sure to practice this again.”

He stood over her for a moment, and then leaned down to talk to her.

“Do I need to teach you manners as well?” he demanded. He grabbed her head by her hair again and pulled her out of her knees so that she was forced to look at him. “What do you have to say to me?”

Hermione shook her head trying to get it free. Lucius frowned. “Say thank you.” He growled.

Hermione choked back a sob; she didn’t understand why he couldn’t just leave her alone now. She had done what he wanted to, and now he was trying to further embarrass her. She quickly tried weighing the pros and cons of her situation again. Her spirit would not allow her to just do as he wanted. Not this time. She didn’t want to thank him for violently sexually violating her. There were no pro’s to defying him.

She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out.

Lucius stood up and kicked her, hard, in the thigh. She yelped like a wounded dog and tried to pull her legs in closer.

“Thank you, thank you!” she screamed, the words coming easily. He kicked her again. “I’m sorry, thank you! I’m sorry!”

He bent back down to speak with her. “What exactly are you thanking me for, mudblood?” he asked.

“Thank you for.. for letting me suck your dick.” She responded keeping eye-contact to avoid getting another punishment.

“And?” he asked.

Hermione had a moment of confusion, trying to think fast of what he would like to hear.

“Thank you for teaching me manners?” she said in a questioning voice. Lucius face contorted with anger. Hermione tasted the semen that was still on her lips and knew instantly what he had been referring to. “And most of all, thank you for letting me have your semen.” She continued tensing up and expecting another hit.

She watched his face closely as he seemed to consider her words.

“I really appreciate being able to swallow your cum.” She added, hoping to pacify him. Her last sentence did the trick.

“Your welcome.” He responded standing up. He brushed off his legs and smoothed out his robes before walking back towards the staircase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see some comments! Thank you Moonlit_magnolia80 for commenting! I did start writing that night, and I feel so bad that it took me this long to finish and post! You're amazing!


	5. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has very little in the way of bondage and mayhem. It's mostly just setting the scene for Hermione's new life at the Malfoy Manor. Don't worry there is more gruesome to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to post. It's a bit longer than my normal chapters and I didn't know where to cut it. Thank you for the comments, they keep me writing even if you're not seeing the proof of that. 
> 
> Arielkidd: Thank you so much for commenting on my story! Your props put a smile on my face all day, and your new comment today kicked me in the metaphorical balls so I made sure to get on my computer and update. I did take a pause from writing for a bit to read some of your stories. =] 
> 
> Carol: Thank you for commenting too! I love the ideas, I have a general plan for the story line, but it's subject to change. I love knowing where you think the story should go based on what is already written.
> 
> Moonlit_Magnolia80: You're awesome, I love your comments. You take all the dark of the story with stride. Who would you rather see Hermione with? 
> 
> Thanks again, summer is coming and I'm hoping that will lead to more time to make frequent updates!

\------- 

_“Your welcome.” He responded standing up. He brushed off his legs and smoothed out his robes before walking back towards the staircase._

Hermione leaned against the wall, finding happiness in the fact that she was alone for the first time since she had been here. Considering her predicament, she was proud of herself for finding a positive in the moment.  
“Pros,” she said out loud, talking to herself to fill the silence. “One: I’m alone. Two: The wall is cool to the touch. Three: Temperature isn’t too chilly in the basement. Four: My friends are still free.” Hermione stopped talking but in her head went through the list of everyone she missed, everyone she was glad was still on the outside. 

‘I’m here,” she thought, ‘but Ron, and Harry managed to free everyone who had been here and get out themselves. I’m here, but they are safe.’

Hermione repeated this mantra to her self as she leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on the staircase. She was very tired, but every time her eyes closed they would jerk back open at phantom sounds. 

About an hour after Hermione had been left in the basement the door at the top of the staircase opened. She felt her entire body tense up, and her eyes shot open. There was a silhouette framed by the light in the doorway. As the figure descended the staircase she recognized him as Draco Malfoy. She couldn’t say she was excited to see him, but she did think he was better than alternatives. 

“Um.. I was told to bring you food.” Draco muttered. His hands were empty. He sat back down in his original spot across the room. 

Hermione’s stomach immediately began growling at the idea of food. She hadn’t realized how hungry she had become; it was like her stomach had been protecting itself from the hunger pains until it thought that food was nearby. 

“Miss?” came a squeaky voice. 

Hermione jumped, already at her side was a house elf she had failed to notice before.

“Oh, hi, um.. thank you.” 

The house elf nodded, and backed away from Hermione after setting down a platter of food at her feet. It was a small loaf of bread, a chunk of cheese, and a glass of water. They had ‘prison food’ down. It was almost funny, they would have had to make this specifically for her. 

Hermione reached for the food, and quickly realized she wasn’t able to reach the food. Her stomach growled again, louder this time. The grumbling was painful. 

“I can’t reach it.” She said. After everything that had happened today, this was going to be the thing that really set her over the edge. She had been trying very hard to pull her self back together, and not start crying. Her list of positives, her mantra of people who made it out, but having food just out of her reach felt like too much in this moment. “I can’t reach it!” She said whining the words before she could help herself. 

Draco had looked up when she began talking. He stood up and walked back through the doorway where he had come from. Hermione bit her tongue suppressing the urge to yell after him. If she had just had just asked the house elf to put the platter on her knees she could have been able to reach the food with her mouth. There was another noise at the top of the staircase. 

Draco had come back, she opened her mouth to say something, but her voice quickly dried up in her throat. Behind Draco, Greyback was descending the stairs. 

“I could have used them myself..” Draco mumbled looking surely. 

Greyback laughed in response. He walked up to Hermione, eyeing her like a meal. 

“Hungry?” he asked, dropping his gaze to her food. 

Hermione nodded slowly, trying not to let her fear show in her face. Greyback gave a small sneer and then grabbed her shacked wrist. She tried to pull away but the bonds kept her from moving much, and Greyback barely seemed to notice. He unlocked her right wrist, began to unlock her left, but then changed his mind. 

“One’s all you need.” He grunted. He looked at her small meal on the floor. Took the block of cheese off the platter and ate half of it with one bite. “No need for you to keep up your strength, mudblood.” He chuckled, laughing at his own joke as pieces of food mixed with his saliva flew from his mouth and hit Hermione in the face. 

Draco let out a grunt from across the room, and Greyback turned to talk to him giving Hermione time to begin eating the bread. She hadn’t wanted to seem too eager to get the food, in fear that he’d take all of it. 

“I’ll get my turn before you boy.” Greyback was saying to Draco. “The Dark Lord knows that I enjoy the young ones.” He licked his lips as he looked back at Hermione. She looked down at her plate pretending to be too engrossed in her food to listen to the conversation happening. 

“I’m sure the Dark Lord has bigger plans with her, than to give her to you.” Draco rebutted sounding just like the spoiled Slytherin he was at Hogwarts. 

“Hm, then maybe I should take her now, ask for forgiveness instead of permission..” Greyback headed towards Hermione. She could feel his eyes boring into her as she kept her face pointed steadily at her plate. Her heart rate accelerated as he got closer. She could see his feet in her peripheral vision and tried to keep her face impassive. She assumed this was more about scaring her than anything else, and she didn’t want to egg him on. 

 

“Yeah, the Dark Lord is always so forgiving.” Draco mumbled loud enough for them both to hear. Greyback stopped in his place, he seemed to consider the words carefully. 

“I’ll be back later to make sure she’s nice and secure.” Greyback moved forward until he was directly in front of Hermione, and then pulled her to a standing position. Hermione, who had been doing her best to ignore his presence, was taken by surprise. Her water fell from her hand as she was pulled up by her shoulders, “We can wait till then.” Greyback grinned at Hermione, showing all of his rather sharp teeth, and then kissed her on the lips. He pulled away making a loud smacking noise when his mouth left hers then walked away. 

Hermione quickly fell back to the ground to assess the damage. Her cup, while unharmed, was completely empty. Small tendrils of water flowed freely on the cement ground. 

She ate the rest of the food given to her silently, watching the river of water grow and flow across the room.

“What happens when I need to use the bathroom?” Hermione asked. 

Draco frowned. “I’d rather not think about it, if you don’t mind.” 

His sneering tone didn’t have any affect on Hermione anymore. 

“You didn’t want to leave me with your father.” She stated, hoping he would continue talking.

“Yes, I didn’t want him to sully the family name by being with you. My poor mother will have to deal with that now.” Draco spit. 

“I.. I don’t believe you.” It was a good excuse, Hermione tried to remember why she had felt so certain that he had wanted to protect her. She tried to think of something else to say, another question, but nothing came. Instead she began, once again, going through her mantra. Her list of free friends. 

The door opened, and both of the school age students looked up. “Draco? Has she eaten?” rang down the staircase. It was a women’s voice.

“Yes, mum.” 

“Bring her upstairs. He is coming and he wants her to be ready.” 

“Greyback has the keys.”

There was a huff from the top of the staircase, and then the door closed. Hermione noticed a small smile form on Draco’s lips. About a minute later the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy came down the stairs. She walked up to Hermione and unlocked her other wrist without once making eye-contact. Hermione couldn’t tell if she felt bad for her, or thought she was disgusting.

Narcissa looked back at Draco, opened her mouth to talk, and then seemed to change her mind. “I will take you upstairs.” She grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and began leading her toward the staircase. “Do not do anything stupid. Many people upstairs would be happy to have an excuse to hurt you.” 

Hermione’s legs were shaky from exhaustion. She had only been here for what she estimated as one day. A lot had already happened. When they entered manor from the stairs Narcissa led Hermione through a hall that she hadn’t seen before. She took her up another flight of stairs and into a small room. There was only a bed, and a small night stand furnishing the room, and another doorway that held an equally small attached bathroom. 

Hermione looked questioningly at the woman of the manor. 

“This was a servants room. House elves are more efficient. You will clean up here, when you exit the washroom there will be clothes on the bed. Make sure she cleans herself up.” Narcissa directed her last sentence to the house elf that had appeared without Hermione noticing. She then exited the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Immediately Hermione ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. She looked around the room for something that she could try to hit it with, then changed her mind and began trying to pull the bed towards the door to try and block anyone else from entering the door. 

“You must clean.” 

Hermione ignored the voice and continued to try and move the bed, which turned out to be a lot heavier than it’s small frame suggested. 

“Mistress Malfoy said you must clean.” the house elf raised their voice, and Hermione found herself frozen in place. The bed moved back against the wall. Hermione found she could only move if she went in the direction of the bathroom. She sighed and resigned herself to the bath. Turning on the water and watching the tub slowly fill up. She went to the sink next and used her hands to cup some water into her mouth and splash her face.

She began to think about her predicament.. ‘he wanted her ready’. She tried to remember any other context clues. Was ‘he’ Lucius? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Could it be Professor Snape? Would she be going somewhere? Or ready for something else?

Hermione slipped into the tub and let her self sink under the water. She contemplated staying there and putting herself out of her misery, but was distracted by something prodding into her rib cage repeatedly. 

“What?!” Hermione grumbled as she pulled her head out of the water. The house elf had been poking her in the side and now held out soap for her to take. 

“You must wash quickly. Do you require help?” the house elf looked at her earnestly. Hermione figured her defiance would only make more trouble for the elf, and could see no benefit from it. She took the soap from the elf, and shook her head no. Soon she was handed shampoo and conditioner. As soon as she was done the plug in the bathtub vanished allowing all the water to drain away and leaving no time to dawdle in the warm water.

She got out, and walked back to the small sleeping quarter. On the bed was a simple black dress with long sleeves, and a thin black robe. Hermione turned back to the bathroom to grab her undergarments, but realized they were already gone. She put on the new clothes under the supervision of the house elf. When she was done she turned to face the door, waiting. When nothing happened she tentatively walked toward the bed. 

She wasn’t stopped so she allowed herself to lay down on top of the covers, taking her opportunity to be comfortable while she waited for whatever came next.


	6. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild(ish) torture. Read at your own risk. Part of this was going to be in the next "half" chapter, but I decided it got too long, so I added it to this.

_She wasn’t stopped so she allowed herself to lay down on top of the covers, taking her opportunity to be comfortable while she waited for whatever came next._

 

Hermione jolted to a sitting position. She could hear banging down the hallway. Adrenaline coursed through her. She had fallen asleep on the small bed and wasn’t sure how long she had been in the room. She looked around and noticed that the house elf had left. Muffled noises were coming closer now. She couldn’t hear the exact words but it sounded like a disagreement.  
She stood up wishing she had spent her time trying to figure out a plan instead of sleeping. The voices were coming closer. She was starting to pick out words.

Just as she was trying to piece together a sentence the noises stopped right outside of her door. It sounded like a heated whisper conversation. Then she heard a hand on the door handle. 

Hermione was scared. She hated not having any idea what was happening. She wanted to run away, but knew there was nowhere that she could go. As the door opened she crouched down on the floor at the end of the bed, the only thing she could think of to slightly shield herself.

“Granger?” Hermione looked up. It was Malfoy. Fenrir was also standing in the doorway. Narcissa walked up behind Fenrir and pushed past him to stand in the small room. 

“It wouldn’t change her.” Fenrir was complaining. He reminded Hermione of a kid pouting because they couldn’t have dessert for dinner. “Imagine their faces.” 

“No.” Narcissa repeated sternly. “Besides, we have not been given directions on the matter. We will wait.” 

Hermione was still crouching on the ground. They had all noticed her right as they walked into the room, the cramped stance was starting to hurt her legs, and with them all staring at her she began to feel silly. 

Standing up slowly she tried her best to hide the fact that she was attempting to hide. 

“You’re presence is required.” Narcissa nodded towards her, stepping past her son and grabbing on to Hermione’s shoulder again. As she was lead out the door she noticed both Draco and Fenrir eyeing her new outfit. She pulled her robe closed and crossed her arms tightly over chest. 

Even with the long sleeves, the dress was lower cut than she could choose for herself. She was showing more skin than usual. Her robe, while made from very thin material, did go all the way to the floor. She felt like they could tell by looking at her that she didn’t have on undergarments, and this made her feel like she was naked.

Narcissa pushed her down the hall in front of her, and she could hear Fenrir following close behind. As they turned a corner Hermione saw Bellatrix waiting in front of another doorway. Her eyes lit up when she saw them and a smile split across her face. 

“Just in time!” she squealed. “The Dark Lord has just arrived! He’s excited to see our guest again. We’re going to play a fun game.”  
Bile rose into Hermione’s throat, while the rest of her body felt a strong sinking feeling. They pushed through the doors and entered the room ahead of them. Sure enough Voldemort was sitting at the head of a dining room table, there were other people in the room. Hermione noted that Professor Snape was sitting at the table. He didn’t look at her. Fenrir and Draco walked in behind Naricissa and sat at the table. Lucius was already sitting. 

There were other people that she did not recognize. There was a divide in the room between the people staring straight at Hermione and the ones that seemed like they were trying to pretend that she wasn’t there. She looked at everyone else at the table before she worked up the courage to look at Voldemort himself. 

He was staring straight at her. She immediately looked down at the floor. She had never seen someone look so angry. Even the first night that she had been brought before him he had seemed to be calmer. She could still feel his eyes; her skin burning. 

Narcissa brushed past Hermione to go to her seat, she hadn’t even realized she was no longer being held. Everyone now was sitting at the large table and she was just standing by the door in front of all of them. She felt frozen in place. 

After a moment Voldemort broke the silence.

“It seems your friends have not tried a rescue attempt.” He snarled the words, they hit Hermione like a punch. “I suppose, while Potter is on the outside they believe you are safe.” He was speaking calmly now, but his anger was obvious. 

‘There must be something else going on.’ Hermione thought before her situation caught up with her and shoved other ideas out of her mind. It didn’t matter much why he was angry when she was the one standing in front of him.

“Come here.” Voldemort raised his wand as he gave the command, and Hermione walked towards him without making the decision. 

He stopped her when she was only a couple inches from him. She found it hard to breath when she was this close to him, and felt close to hyperventilation. 

Voldemort leaned into her ear. “Let’s see if Harry can feel this.”

Hermione knew instantly that he had figured something out about their connection. Harry had told her before how he would get glimpses of a particular emotion that Voldemort was having, how he would even have occasional visions of what he was doing. 

“Instead of sending her friends a piece of her, we will be sending them a memory. Let’s see if we can convince them to show up.” The rest of the Death Eaters in the room began to smile and share glances with each other. 

The idea of Harry and Ron entering this memory made Hermione feel like they were standing in the room with them. She didn’t want them to see this. She didn’t want them to feel as helpless as she was feeling. 

“Get on the table.” The command was soft, and Hermione nearly missed it. Her body didn’t move on it’s own accord which meant she needed to decide to follow the directions. She took a step backwards, away from the table. 

Voldemort frowned. “Crucio.” He only held the spell for a moment, but it was enough. Hermione screamed and fell to the floor. The pain was unbearable, but then it was gone and she was left curled up in the fetal position. 

“Get up.” 

Hermione got to her feet tentatively, smoothing down her dress as she did. 

“Get on the table.” Voldemort gestured to the table in front of him. His voice was calm again, but fear of the pain made her step forward. She thought about how this situation would be easier if he would just put her under the Imperius Curse, then she wouldn’t know what she was doing. 

Instead Hermione forced herself to climb on the table. She was facing Voldemort, kneeling on the table with her hands in front of her. 

Voldemort stood up and beckoned to Bellatrix. As she joined him at the head of the table she looked giddy with joy. Her smile was unnerving. 

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” Voldemort directed. Hermione let out an involuntary sob as she complied. She really wanted to stay strong, because she knew that they were doing this to show her friends. She hated not being able to see the people who were instigating this, and tried hard not to make eye contact with anyone else at the long table.

She looked over her shoulder where Bellatrix was standing, and watched Voldemort hand her a whip. He caught her looking and made a circle with his finger to tell her to turn around. 

Her clothes disappeared. Hermione let out an audible gasp. It was one thing to be in such a vulnerable position fully clothed, but now she was on display completely uncovered. She wasn’t the only one in the room that was surprised by the change. She heard others gasp, but couldn’t muster the courage to look up. 

And above all else, she imagined Ron and Harry and whoever else this memory was delivered to seeing her. She imagined how bad they would feel, and what kind of stupidity would ensue when they tried to save her. 

As much as she wanted to leave, she didn’t want them to risk everything to get her. 

“I’m okay.” The words came out of Hermione in a whisper, and then she gained the courage to continue, it was easy to pretend they were in the room and she could talk directly to them. “I’m okay. Please don’t risk you’re safety to come get me. You need to continue on. I’ll be fine.”

“Well isn’t that sweet.” Bellatrix sneered. Hermione risked looking over her shoulder one more time and saw Voldemort nod towards Bellatrix. 

She heard the crack of the whip and then a burning sensation burning through her entire back. It felt like a knife ripping through her skin. Her arms buckled and she fell forward hitting her head on the table. 

“Get up.” 

She heard the command and tried to right herself on the table, using her arms for support once again. She was scared of the future pain, but ready for it this time. The whip cracked again and the pain seared through her back. She could feel where the lines intersected. The third time the whip contacted her skin she saw beads of blood hit the table around her. Tears were streaming down her face. She heard screaming, but it took her a moment to realize she was the one making the noise. 

After about five hits Hermione fell to the table and no one commanded her to get back up. Her head felt fuzzy. She rolled onto her side and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and letting herself cry. Her back felt like it was on fire. She could feel blood dripping down and pooling on the table. 

The murmuring voices began to get louder. Hermione felt herself being lifted from the table into a sitting position but refused to open her eyes. Moving hurt; she wanted to be taken back to the basement so that she could rest. 

“Granger!” She felt someone shake her, and she opened her eyes. Surely they were done with her now. She couldn’t figure out who had said her name. In front of her were two vials. She looked at them, then at the people standing in front of her confused. 

“I’m going to let you make a decision.” Voldemort was smiling at her, his lips stretched across his mouth. She found herself staring at his mouth in her haze. It was like someone who was told how to smile but had never got the hang of it. It looked forced over his teeth. He opened his lips again and it took her a moment to make out her words. 

“…these bottles both contain a fast acting pain killer. They will help you heal. The one on your left will help you enjoy what comes next, while the one on the right will heighten fear. You get to choose what kind of memory your friends will receive.”


	7. FIVE 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another half chapter, which means it gets very graphic. My plans for the next chapter, are also very graphic so.. beware. I've also added some tags.. so review them if you don't want to read certain things.

_"You get to choose what kind of memory your friends will receive.”_

 

Hermione looked at the two bottles. She definitely wanted her pain to go away. She tried to think about her friends. What would be easier to watch? It felt hard to connect thoughts with her brain. Everyone was staring at her. 

“Choose.” The voice was commanding, and it was obvious from the tone that they were running out of patience. 

Hermione looked at the two bottles again, and then picked up the one on the left. She drank it down quickly before she could change her mind. 

It had a taste similar to wine she had had with her parents. It had a similar effect as well. She felt warmth spreading through her body; starting in her chest and swelling until she felt warm in the tips of her fingers and her toes. The pain in her back dissipated, until all that was left was a slight tingle. Hermione closed her eyes as her pain drifted away. She was waiting for her head to feel clear again. Or, for some other affect of the potion to take place.

Besides her lack of pain she didn’t feel much different. Her breathing was heavier. She tried to keep track of her symptoms. Keeping her eyes closed she moved to sit up, putting her legs behind her and sitting on her ankles. She ran her finger tips over one of her breasts and felt goose-bumps rise over her skin. She brought her other hand up, and began kneading her skin, feeling the sensations heighten. 

Warmth had spread fast, it seemed to be pooling between her legs. One of her hands went there to examine the new feelings. Her fingertips felt wetness. Her body was throbbing now. She ran her finger over her clitoris and a shock rang through her body. She lurched forward letting out an involuntary moan. 

The sudden burst of pleasure managed to clear her head for a moment and her eyes flew open. She realized that she was touching herself in a room full of deatheaters. Every eye was on her, watching her silently as she had been exploring her own body; one of her hands still massaging her breasts, and the other between her legs. She knew she should feel shame. That would be the proper response to this situation, yet the eyes on her, the eyes filled with lust had the opposite effect on her body than what her mind was telling her. 

She was suddenly craving the attention. Every part of her body was craving attention. She was staring back at the faces that were glued to her, pressing harder on the parts of her that needed pressure. She moaned loudly as her own fingers danced around all of the tender areas between her legs. 

“Once she finishes, the potion wears off.” 

The sound of the voice seemed to jolt the people surrounding her back to attention. They had no affect on her what so ever. She found the person who had spoke, her old professor. Had he made this beautiful, mind numbing concoction? She was rubbing at herself more frantically now, feeling a pressure building. She slipped a finger inside herself and gasped again lurching forward to make the thrusting easier. Quickly getting on her hands and knees so she could finger herself. 

Hands reached out and grabbed her. Flipping her onto her back and pinning her hands away from her skin.

“No! Please!” She bucked her hips up into the air, trying to find the pressure they had taken from her. “I.. please.. I need…” 

“It is not time for you yet. You need to wait.”

Hermione couldn’t tell who was talking. She nodded her head, they weren’t stopping her indefinitely, it would be okay. She tried to take calming breaths. Her mind still focused on the throbbing between her legs. She needed the pressure. If she behaved they would let her have it. 

She could hear voices talking, but since they didn’t seem to be asking anything of her she couldn’t focus on them. She continued to try and grind her hips into the air. 

Then she was being pulled from the table. Shoved onto her knees. The pain jolted her for a second and she realized she was in front of someone still in a chair. Her arms were pulled behind her back and restrained there. The person in front of her was undoing their pants. Then a penis was inches away from her mouth. She wanted it. Wanted it deep inside her. She tried to stand up but was forced back down. 

She heard laughter from the room and let out a frustrated groan. 

“..please…” she whined, trying to gain leverage so she could stand. Hands kept her down. Her mind was so fuzzy she couldn’t concentrate on anything but the agonizing feeling of need. 

“Suck it.” Hermione nodded, instantly understanding the game. She put her mouth around the dick franticly, letting out a moan as soon as her tongue made contact. It felt amazing just to have it inside her mouth. She liked the way her lips sealed around it. Imagining that it was between her legs instead. She wanted this person to know how good it could feel to be inside her. She bobbed her head up and down, taking the dick into her throat as far as it would go. She gagged herself and had to stop. Frustrated tears formed. She needed it so much further inside her, but her body wasn’t allowing it. She tried again, choking herself once more. Her tongue darted around trying to touch every part of it. She wished she could use her hands as well. She fought against her restraints but it was useless. 

She was pulled off of the man, and tried to find him again with her mouth. Leaning forward as far as she could, her lips open wide. She felt a bit of spit slide down her chin. She was salivating at the thought of being able to suck on it. Hands pulled down the pants so that they were now around the man’s ankles and the penis was pushed up. She was shoved forward into his balls. This was better. She rubbed her face into them. Every moan the man made sent shockwaves through her body. She sucked them into her mouth and then let them back out with a pop. He groaned and she felt a hand at the back of her head ramming her forward. She was having trouble breathing now, but it didn’t matter. 

Her tongue wanted to taste him. She pushed hard with it running it over the skin behind his sac. He had moved to the very edge of his seat so she had more access than before. Licking and sucking anything she could get her mouth on. She was gyrating trying to move her hips in the same rhythm as her tongue. 

She felt him shudder as her tongue felt around a puckered hole. His moan was loud and deep and her head was held against him more firmly. Getting the affirmation that she needed she began to attack his anus with her tongue, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

“Shit!” His voice yelled out, and she was pulled back once again and his dick was rammed back into her mouth. He was humping her face and she was joyful. She loved it. Swirling her tongue around him, and trying to keep up with his movements. He let out a burst of seamen and she gobbled it down greedily, trying to get all of it. She needed that inside of her. He pulled himself from her unexpectedly, and she saw a drop of his cum hit the floor. She dived after it sucking it from the floor. 

“Bloody Hell. Can it be my turn now?” she heard a voice from her left. She picked herself up off the ground with difficulty and turned toward the speaker with her mouth open and ready. 

“I think that’s enough of a memory for one night.” The response came from the head of the table. He was obviously the one in charge. “Unbind her, and lets see how she chooses to finish it.” 

Hermione felt her arms released. Her hands instantly found themselves trailing around her body. Wanting to be everywhere at once. She was so consumed with need to touch herself and to feel pressure. She was still on the floor between the mans legs, but when she looked at his penis it was now flaccid. She frowned, she needed something hard, quickly she surveyed the room. Staring at the laps of people around her. She found the biggest and moved towards it. Standing up, so that she could finally have what she needed. 

Hands held her at a distance. Keeping her from her goal. “I would rather not fuck a mudblood.” He seemed to have been given permission to refuse her and she found herself pushed backwards back onto the table. 

“She can suck me off.” Came another voice. She crawled desperately over to the willing participant and hung her head off the table to make contact with his penis. Her hands underneath her, making it so she could touch herself while her mouth was full. The rest of her body was still on the table, her breasts were pressed up against the edge, and her head was in the man’s lap. He tangled his hands in her hair so that he could move her head up and down, setting the pace. Hermione shoved her fingers into her pussy. She was so wet now. Her other hand was attacking her clitoris, and she was grinding so hard down on them that her wrists were going numb. 

Once again the moaning was making everything better. She needed his cum to fill her mouth, she imagined it being inside her and pressed her own hands as far into herself as she could. Humping her own hands, and feeling the hard table beneath her body. She could feel the building again. She quickened the movement of her tongue trying to taste as much as she could, drool was dripping down her face in her awkward position. She felt her head get lifted off of the penis, and she struggled to get back to it.

Her mouth was open in longing as she pushed against the table with her hips. He spit at her and she felt it drip down her face. He spit again getting it closer to her mouth and she licked her lips to take it. She heard more laughter as her head was slammed back down around his dick.

She was so close now. She frantically began moaning. She wanted to cum so badly. She didn’t need permission, but every part of her wanted him to finish first. She wanted to have him fill her mouth so she could swallow it as she felt her own waves of pleasure. He was thrusting up into her mouth now, his movements jagged and rough. She was happy that at this position she could take him into her throat without gagging, She kept her mouth tight around him as he picked the pace. Finally he grunted and stopped moving sending bursts of semen down her throat.

Her whole body was convulsing now. It was nearing painful, but at the same time, wondrous. She tensed, feeling every muscle tightening, and then it was like she was slipping over the edge, waves of pleasure shaking her body. She let out a small scream around the penis still in her mouth, and then felt her body finally begin to relax; unclenching, and leaving her drained in the process.

She sucked the last drops of semen off the dick, and then reality began to hit her. She no longer felt any need. Her mind was clearing fast, and she was horrified. She could remember everything with better clarity than when she was experiencing it for the first time. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. Tears were falling freely now. She felt so dirty. Disgusting. The pool of liquid between her legs made her want to vomit. The first man she had had in her mouth was Peter Pettigrew. He was smiling shrewdly at her as he wanked himself slowly, his dick getting hard again. The man who had refused her was Severus Snape, and she had now sucked Lucius Malfoy off twice. 

She buried her head in her hands, and began sobbing. She felt so dumb, she couldn’t believe she had chosen that. She knew now that she had lied to herself, pretending she thought it would be easier for her friends to watch something that wasn’t being forced on her. She had wanted the easy way out of her situation, but instead she just felt more humiliated than she ever thought was possible. 

“You’ll deliver the memory.” Hermione looked up, and a vial was being passed to the executer who had been sent to kill Buckbeak, MacNair. 

“Please…” she cried. “Please don’t show them that.” 

More laughter filled the room. 

Then Voldemort raised his hand and commanded silence once more. “There is one more thing that we need to deal with tonight.” He stated. The silence was deafening. The Deatheaters surrounding the table looked scared although they were trying to hide it. “Get her off the table, so we can talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I'm not sure how quickly my next update will be ready, but hopefully three chapters in quick succession will tide you over. I love comments, although to be honest, I'm a little frightened of what I may receive now...


	8. FIVE 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently chapter five is a long one. I added this as 3/4 chapter because there's stuff that can be hard to read. I've updated the tags. Please take them seriously.

_“Get her off the table, so we can talk.”_

 

Hermione was unceremoniously tugged from the table and left in a heap in the corner of the room. The images were coming back to her in waves. Everything she had done was attacking her memory. She could remember the feelings of need, but all of it just seemed horrific now. She had never even imagined doing half of the things she could now add to her resume. 

Her brain was trying to add reason. She had been drugged, yes, but she had drank the potion willingly. The pain in her back was coming back now, and she found herself welcoming it. She deserved to be punished for what she had just done. Harry had once made the decision to let Peter live. 

Hermione knew that that was the reason he had been chosen. Peter would affect Harry the most. Everything she had just done was to hurt Harry. She hated herself for being a part of that. Her stomach hurt and she regretted every small piece of food she had eaten that day. 

"Lucius, my friend." Voldemort was talking how. Hermione forced her inner monologue to stop so she could listen to the conversation. "You've been with our guest before." 

There was a pause. Hermione saw that Lucius looked surprised, he looked towards his wife who was staring at the table in front of her. 

"I had not asked you to train her." Voldemort continued. "I will require repayment." 

The room was silent. Hermione found the new temperament of the room intriguing. For once no one was looking at her. They had a new victim.

"My lord, I am sorry. I was weak." 

Voldemort waved a hand in front of his face, as if to push away the apology.  
"I shall receive repayment. Don't worry, we shall make sure your punishment fits the crime." He seemed to find the tension in the room relaxing. 

"Severus. You turned down pleasure tonight, let's have Lucius rectify that." 

Both men straightened up in their chairs. Eyeing each other quickly before looking away. Hermione watched Narcissa; her face a mask. The room was completely quiet. Everyone was waiting for Voldemort to have his final say. 

"I'll give you a choice; either you can repay for your indulgence, or you can choose to have your son pay in your stead." 

For the first time Narcissa's face blanched. She looked at her husband and then at her son. Draco look appalled. 

"Who do you choose?" Voldemort asked his face breaking into another snide smile. 

Lucius stared solely at the table as he made his decision. Hermione felt like she could see into his mind as he deliberated. His wife would hate him for choosing his son, but he would never have power again if he chose himself. 

"My son." 

"No." Draco exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!" Narcissa grabbed his hands quickly to silence him. Voldemort let out a laugh. 

"It's unfortunate for many who they are born too. You will return to Severus the pleasure that your father received from the mudblood."

Everyone in the room was now staring at Draco. Hermione saw a tear run down his mother's face. It was obvious that to deny him would be useless. Some of the Deatheaters looked as if they couldn't believe their luck.

"Now. Draco."

Draco stood up and moved towards Severus. His jaw set. He looked back at Voldemort who nodded his head slightly and then knelt at his professor's feet. 

Severus was staring at the ceiling as he took his penis back out of his pants to present it to another one of his students. He was completely flaccid. Draco didn't give himself time to consider his situation and quickly took the penis into his mouth. 

Hermione wanted to gag at the sight of it. Both the people involved looked completely repulsed by the action. Draco was moving his head up and down at a quick pace, trying to get it over with. Hermione knew how it felt. She tried to tell herself that he deserved this, but all she could feel was sympathy. Finally Severus spoke. 

"The boy has no idea what he is doing. Must I be submitted to this?" His tone was arrogant, yet Hermione still felt like he was trying to help Draco. 

"You believe he is not up to the task?" Voldemort asked. His face still holding a grin. 

Snape nodded. "I believe this embarrassment had been enough." 

Voldemort nodded and Draco stopped, looking up to see what the Dark Lord would decide. He seemed to be considering for a moment. Then he turned to Narcissa. "Surely you have pleasured your husband this way?" 

Narcissa looked stunned by the question, then quickly bitter. "Yes. I have." She responded. It was adding insult to injury. Not only had she been doing this for her husband but he had searched it out elsewhere. 

"Perhaps you could help your son." 

Narcissa shot Lucius a disgusted look, but did not argue, she left her seat to kneel down on the other side of Professor Snape's lap. Draco tried to shake his head no, but she stopped him with a look. She reached out to take the burden from him, but Voldemort quickly stopped her. 

"Tut tut, this is something he has to do for himself. You are simply here to provide instruction." 

Narcissa closed her eyes for a moment biting her tongue and steeling her self. She looked nauseous for a moment, but when she opened her eyes again the pained expression was gone. 

"Alright, try again Draco." 

Draco took the penis back in his mouth. His only benefit was that it had seemed to get slightly harder. Hermione assumed this had happened when he thought Narcissa was going to be taking over. Draco's mother was nodding and whispering to him as he sucked off his old professor. Hermione couldn't hear what she was saying from her position in the corner of the room, but a quick glance at Voldemort told her that he was not impressed. He didn't seem to be getting the reaction he was looking for. 

Snape had his eyes closed and was facing the ceiling.

"Well, that's not fair is it?" The Dark Lord interrupted them again. Narcissa said something she couldn't hear to Draco who continued the mandatory blowjob. Then she turned to look at Voldemort. 

"I believe your words are doing more to help Severus here, then they are helping Draco with the task. Show him how it's done instead." 

Narcissa looked almost happy at the command and moved to take Draco's place but Voldemort raised a hand to stop her. The color drained instantly from her face. 

"Surely, you don't..." She trailed off. Hermione was having a hard time keeping up with this conversation. If he didn't want her to take over, or talk how was she supposed to demonstrate.. Oh. Realization seemed to hit many of the people in the room at the same time. Even Bellatrix frowned slightly. Everyone looked at Voldemort for confirmation. 

"You can show him what to do, while he does it to Severus. What better way to understand, then to feel it himself?" He smiled again. The sickly sweet smile, demented. 

"My lord, I will take my son's place. I should repay my own debt." Lucius finally spoke up but Voldemort just waved his words away. 

"It is too late now. They will finish what you started." 

Draco stopped what he was doing and Narcissa glared at him to continue. Stopping would only make this last longer. Hermione could tell from across the room that he was crying. Snape was frowning into the ceiling. Narcissa reached out and unzipped her son's pants before there could be any more interruptions. 

When she bent almost to the ground to put her own son's dick into her mouth Hermione hid her face. She didn't want to see the reactions. She felt so nauseous just being a witness to this. She looked up again unable to hide for long. 

Other men in the room were stroking themselves again. Lucius seemed to be forcing himself to watch the horror he had created, and Hermione followed his gaze back to the unwelcome three-some. 

After only about a minute or so Snape came into Draco's mouth. He swallowed it without having to be told to, and Narcissa was allowed to stop. The Dark Lord told them to go clean themselves up, and they left the room. Draco was visibly shaking as he passed Hermione to exit the room. Narcissa face was a mask that once again hid all emotions. 

Voldemort smiled at the silence that followed their exit. 

"I would hope that none of you in this room will ever take anything from me that does not belong to you. Yet, because I am a very giving, and forgiving Lord... Lucius, you are free to use the girl's mouth whenever you feel the need. I would have allowed this, of course, had you asked. You are after all, so kind to let us all use your manor." 

Hermione could hear the malice in his voice. He was baiting him to say something, yet Lucius took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Thank you, my Lord."  
"For?" Voldemort urged him to continue. Hermione was reminded of her own encounter with Lucius. Lucius's eyes widened, as if he was seeing the connection too. Hermione wondered if it was possible this was a coincidence. 

"Thank you for your forgiveness, and for allowing me to make repayment." 

Hermione was thinking about how ironic this whole moment was. She was staring at Lucius wondering if he also saw the karma that was taking place, but he met her gaze and she remembered the second part of Voldemort's promise. 

Lucius Malfoy had every intention to make her pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as detailed as some of the other events because everything that is happening is just Hermione witnessing it. Maybe that made it easier to read? Let me know! I hope that no one is scared off by this chapter. I believe it's important for many different characters and their development! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a kudo or commented! 
> 
> Moonlit_magnolia80: Haha, sorry to disturb you with the Peter thing! If it makes you feel any better I knew how awful it was the whole time I was writing it, and you only had to face the disturbing revelation! Thank you for being my most frequent commenter! You were my first ever, and you're still commenting! It makes me very happy that I haven't lost your attention! 
> 
> Arielkidd: I know, but I hope this chapter explained why it had to be Peter. Ugh. I'm still not sure if the other potion would have been better, but there would have definitely been less guilt. Thank you for always commenting, I love reading your opinions!
> 
> Shrinkyydink: I really wanted to reply back to your comment and apologize for this chapter. Severus is definitely not into kids in my story. Unfortunately this time he wasn't able to refuse. Thank you for commenting!
> 
> Kelly: Pfft. I can't tell you that. I can tell you that I also have a soft spot for that couple. So, I wouldn't write it off as an option. Although, as you can tell they both have quite a few issues to deal with. Thanks for the comment!


	9. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, I'm sorry for the long delay! These next couple chapters are pretty tame, but I hope you like them. I'd love to hear opinions!

Hermione was led back to the small room after a rather uneventful dinner. She had watched from the corner as the Death Eaters enjoyed their meal. They had all seemed rather hungry after the previous excitement. Hermione tried to make herself as small as possible, pulling her knees into her chest, and watching them like a cat.

Lucius ate slowly, staring at the plate in front of him. His eyes looked hollow. Hermione had watched him fearfully as she knew her fate was now in his hands.

She had been surprised to be back in the little bedroom with the attached bathroom, instead of the basement with the chains. She wasn’t sure about the arrangement, while it was more comfortable; it also alluded to them expecting more from her. She knew that they would be sending the memory to her friends soon, and the thought continuously made her feel sick to her stomach.

She sat on the small bed in the room and thought about her predicament. There was no way to get her out of here, she had no information that the Death Eaters wanted, her friends couldn’t possibly come back for her, and they would kill her as soon as she was no longer good as bait.

If they didn’t come for her they would, with out a doubt, kill her. If they tried to rescue her, and failed, she would also be killed.

It was a hopeless situation. On top of everything else she was very hungry. Hermione went to the small bathroom and drank from the faucet; trying to trick her body into thinking she was full.

She went back to the room and crawled onto the bed. There was too much space. She curled herself into the quilt and tried to wrap herself tightly in the comfort. She couldn’t relax. The door into the room was too close, she hated the thought of someone coming in. Imagining the door opening was like a nightmare.

She continued to toss and turn for a while, and then finally gave up and moved from the small bed. She grabbed the blanket and pillow and took them into the bathroom, making herself a small cocoon in the bathtub. Having two closed doors between her and anyone else made her feel slightly calmer. She refused to let her brain analyze the situation any more, and finally fell into a fitful slumber.

 ------

            There was a noise coming from her bedroom. Hermione eyes shot open she scrambled into a sitting position. She could hear rummaging in her room. Her eyes stayed glued to the doorknob waiting to see who would be behind the door; instead she heard a small crash and then silence.

She crept slowly from her make-shift bed towards the door; her curiosity getting the better of her. She cracked open the door and peeked back into the room. Everything seemed exactly as it had been left. She opened the door more taking a better look, almost assuming hallucination from lack of sleep and stress. Then she noticed a man’s shoe across the room. When she opened the door fully she saw it belonged to Draco Malfoy who was passed out on the floor. She stepped closer and the smell of alcohol was obvious, the door to the hall was still locked. She wasn’t sure if Draco had locked himself in, or if he had a way to get out.

She sat on the opposite side of the room with her back against the wall. He wasn’t looking very good. His skin was pale, almost grey. He looked like he had lost weight since their days at Hogwarts, and he had always been on the skinny side. His hair had gotten longer than he usually kept it, still platinum blonde, but it looked lifeless and forgotten about. Hermione had never stared at Draco like this before, in his sleep she found it hard to feel anything but pity for him. Yet, not knowing why he was in her room in the first place kept her cautious.

At a certain point in the night Hermione slipped to the floor. Closing her eyes for a couple seconds at a time, then opening them to make sure Draco showed no signs of movement.

There was light in the room.

Hermione jolted awake for the second time, the room around her was flooded with light. Draco was gone, if it wasn’t for the faint scent of alcohol she might have chalked up his appearance as a hallucination, she honestly hadn’t completely counted it out. She felt exhausted from spending all night trying to get to sleep.

She slowly made her way back to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed her blanket and pillow from the bathtub, and then returned to the small bed. In daylight it didn’t seem as daunting. There was literally nothing for Hermione to do but sleep.

 

The next few days seemed to follow a sort of routine. Hermione was getting weaker and weaker; she had water to drink, but had not been given any food that could resemble a balanced meal. She spent her days lying in bed, getting up only to make herself drink more water or go to the bathroom. She hadn’t had any visitors, but every night Draco would come back. He’d crash through the door closing it quickly behind him reeking of whiskey, and then fall to the ground and sleep.

Hermione would move from the bed, and lay across from him like the first night he had come. He hadn’t spoken a word to her, but he spent every night on her floor. He seemed to be getting worse as well. His body looked thinner, and the circles underneath his eyes a permanent shade of purple. She witnessed his sleep, so knew it must be something else eating away at him.

Every morning when he left there would be a small piece of food left in his wake. Her favorite had been the packet of peanuts that brought back memories of traveling with her parents. On other mornings he had also left her an apple, a granola bar, and a box of raisins.

Hermione was now awake staring at the door. She knew he would come soon, and was waiting for him. She hadn’t made up her mind if she actually liked him being there or not, but rationalized that he had made himself a part of her routine. She was allowed to expect him, without necessarily wanting him to be there.

Her mind felt fuzzy from lack of nutrition. She knew that her body wouldn’t be able to sustain itself much longer with the lack of food. There was a part of her that wondered if they were planning on starving her to death, she wanted to know their plan. The majority of her couldn’t focus on questioning what was happening and why. She tried to stay still as much as possible and drink enough water. The door opened and Draco slipped into the room shutting the door behind him.

Hermione immediately got off of the bed and made her way to the floor across from him. She got into her spot and was surprised when she noticed that he was still standing. Suddenly she felt stupid for getting into a habit. He was just looking at her, and for the first time she noticed his face. He looked angry.

“W…What?” she croaked; her voice horse from lack of use.

“You’re just going to let them kill you, aren’t you? Why haven’t they come for you yet?” His words were dripping with malice. It was hard to understand his meaning. She couldn’t figure out who was coming for her, and whether or not he wanted them to.

“I don’t know.” She stated feeling like this was at least a safe answer. This was the most she had exerted herself in a few days, the attempt at rational thought was making her head spin.

“Hermione.” Her head jerked up. She couldn’t remember looking down, but Draco was right in front of her now, his hands on her shoulders. “Hermione, you have to tell me something, anything, I can convince them to keep you alive.”

She wasn’t sure that he had ever called her by her first name, she was surprised that he even knew it.

“Hermione?”

There it was again, her name. She felt dizzy, but her eyes met his and everything came into focus.

“I can’t.”

“They are planning to starve you. I’ve been trying to bring you food, but I can’t get enough. Just tell me something, I can make it vague. I just need to tell them a piece of information.” His hands were still on her shoulders, supporting her.

“Why?” she asked, holding his gaze. “Why would you want to help me?”

His face fell, but he maintained eye contact, “I can’t have another life lost on my conscious.”

Hermione made a weak attempt to shrug her shoulders, “I don’t know where they are, I don’t have any information.”

“What were you doing in the woods when they found you? Why did you have the fake sword of Gryffindor?”

Hermione smiled at this comment. “It wasn’t fake.” She added, not seeing any danger now that her friends had already escaped with the sword.

Draco nodded. “I figured. Was it supposed to be used to kill the Dark Lord?”

Hermione shook her head, but then paused. “Depends on how you look at it.” She eyed him warily, and he stopped questioning her for the moment.

“I’m going to tell them the sword wasn’t a fake and try and get you something to eat. I’ll say I started getting information out of you, but I need you to have more energy to talk.”

He leaned her gently against the wall, and then left the room.

What seemed like moments, but could have been hours later Hermione was being prodded into consciousness.

“Miss… Miss? ..I have food, Miss.”

Hermione opened her eyes realizing that she must have fallen asleep. In front of her was a house elf with a plate of food. The smell itself was nearly overwhelming.

“Eat it slow or you’ll get sick.” The second voice came from the doorway, Draco was entering the room again, closing the door behind him. He looked happy with himself. To be fair, Hermione was pretty happy with him too for being able to provide food.

On the plate in front of her was a chicken breast, mashed potatoes with gravy, some green beans, and a piece of bread with what looked like a thin butter spread. It was a regular meal, but it looked heavenly. Hermione grabbed a green bean and put it in her mouth savoring the flavor. She decided to save the meat for last. She watched as the house elf bowed to Draco and then disappeared out of the room.

The next few minutes were silent as she ate. Picking at her food at first, and then gaining speed. She wrapped up the bread and half of her chicken in a napkin to save for later and pushed it behind her. Draco watched her quietly.

The fog in Hermione’s head was lifting as she ate. Her stomach hurt, but it was better than the empty pains she had had before.

“I don’t have any other information..” she said slowly looking up at Draco. She knew he was waiting to get more information out of her. “I didn’t tell you anything that matters to me.”

She tried to make her voice sound angry. Now that she had eaten it was obvious he had tricked her.

“Hermione, I need to know.”

“Stop. Stop using my name like we are friends.” She pushed herself away from the wall to cross the room. Her legs felt shaky, but she felt stronger than she had in days and didn’t want to be near him. Here she was playing friends with Draco Malfoy, while Ron and Harry could be in real danger. Of course, they were still out there trying to end the war and all she was doing was sleeping in a small room worrying about her next meal. “I know what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work. I’m not going to put my friends in danger because you’re being fake nice to me.”

Draco began pacing the room. He looked angry again, which comforted her in a way. It felt good to let her know that she understood the trick he was attempting.

“It’s easier this way.” He said turning towards her again. “They haven’t visited you anymore because I told them that I could get information out of you. I don’t need a lot; I just need enough to keep them at bay. I’m trying to make this as painless as possible… We’ve…we’ve been through enough.”

She wasn’t sure exactly who he was referring to. We? Did he mean the two of them, his family? Or perhaps he was talking about the death eaters in general? She had seen Draco go through some terrible things, but he had brought that on himself.

“You chose to be here.” Hermione muttered under her breath, but loud enough to make sure he heard.

A spasm crossed his face, but was replaced by a sneer. “I could say the same thing about you.” Without another comment Draco left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	10. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the eye before the storm.

_A spasm crossed his face, but was replaced by a sneer. “I could say the same thing about you.” Without another comment Draco left the room, slamming the door behind him._

 

 

 

It wasn’t long before he was back. He came in slightly later than his usual nighttime appearance; the smell stronger than ever. Without even focusing on the room he shut the door behind him and fell into his usual spot. Hermione went to him. She felt more alert and knew that he was not. She began searching his pockets for some sort of key, but came up empty.

“How do you get out!?” she asked him loudly trying to shake him slightly awake. “Malfoy! Tell me how to leave the room!” He grunted in his drunken stupor but didn’t answer her question. “Malfoy! Wake up! ..Draco!” She shook him again and his eyes opened, they were unfocused. “Draco, tell me how to leave.” She tried to make her voice sound soothing and calm. “How can I open the door?”

Draco shook is head. “You can’t.” He tried to close his eyes again, but Hermione struggled to pull him into a sitting position to keep him from getting too comfortable. “Can you take me out of this room?”

He shook his head again. “No.”

She wasn’t sure if she believed him, but she also knew she wasn’t going to be able to figure out anything from him at this point so she allowed him to drop back to the floor.

It was obvious he wanted to trick her into trusting him; he really wanted her to trust him, whether it was to prove something to his father or Voldemort, the facts were; she was safer while he was playing this game. If he believed she trusted him, then maybe she could find out more information about her friends. She would play his game, but on her own terms.

Hermione lay beside him on the floor, not quite touching, but close enough that she could touch him. She wanted to see him leave, which meant that she needed his movement in the morning to wake her up. She made sure that she was arm distance away and then put her right hand on his arm he was using as a pillow. She didn’t think it would be wise to get too close to him, as she wasn’t entirely sure how he would react.

 ---

Hermione opened her eyes. It was daylight again; she realized she was facing the opposite direction then when she fell asleep. She felt well rested for the first time in a while, which she credited the real food she had eaten the day before. The first thing she remembered was that she still had some of her meal saved that she could eat for breakfast, the second thing she remembered was that she had been trying to stay alert because of Malfoy.

She cursed silently, realizing that he had managed to leave without her knowledge. As she moved to get off the ground she felt a weight on her waist for the first time. He hadn’t left. His arm was draped over her, he was still lying directly behind her.

Now that she was concentrating she could hear him breathing softly. Her entire body tensed. This was uncharted territory. He moved in his sleep nuzzling his face into her neck. Now his breath was giving her goose-bumps. He moved again as he was slowly waking up, pulling her tighter into him. He was going to freak out when he awoke, but if she pretended to be asleep he might just get up and leave.

Suddenly she felt his body go rigid. She concentrated on her breathing to make it seem like she was still asleep. She could tell that he had woken up and was assessing the situation as well.

He sighed quietly, relaxed, and then slowly moved his arm off of her. He got up and walked to the door to leave. Hermione opened her eyes to watch him, when he touched the doorknob it began to glow, accepting him and then she could hear the lock pop open. He opened the door and turned around catching her watching.

“I’m sorry.”

 ---

Hermione paced around the room, she had taken a few small bites of her bread as breakfast, but had decided to try and make the food last as long as possible. It wasn’t non-perishable so it was going to go bad, fast, but it still felt better knowing she had something saved.

She also knew it was a bad idea to waste energy, but now that she had eaten her brain wouldn’t rest. She needed to know if Ron and Harry were okay. It was driving her crazy to feel so cooped up without answers. When Draco came back she would pester him with questions until he told her something. She walked back and forth making laps across the room planning her speech, coming up with responses and rebuttals.

She was ready, she just needed him to be there. She also spent time trying to figure out the door. She had left the room before, so she didn’t think the threshold was the problem. She figured it must be a spell, maybe something that considered bloodlines as a key? Or family members? Could Bellatrix or Fenrir open the door? Could she try and attack Draco when he entered the room and make an escape?

It wasn’t long before the pacing and questioning tired her out. She retired to the bathroom and decided to take a bath. It felt like a long time since she did anything that could be considered personal grooming. The night of the dinner she had sat in the bathtub for hours, trying to wash away the memory of what she had done.

Hermione had gotten out of the bath to find another clean lingerie outfit on the floor instead of the clothes she had discarded. She didn’t like the idea that a house elf had been able to come and go without her noticing. Her new outfit was white, and simple. It consisted of a plain bra, underwear, and a sheer dress to go overtop. It didn’t hug her frame like her last outfit had and it was more comfortable. She would have liked something with more coverage, but was happy that the house elf had at least left her something to wear when taking the old clothes. The cover had no sleeves and only came down to mid-thigh, but it was better than nothing. She went to the small bed and wrapped herself into the blanket to wait for Draco t.

She didn’t have to wait long before Draco was entering the room. He came in, and quickly shut the door behind himself before turning to find Hermione.

“Your attendance has been requested.”

Hermione blanched, bringing the blanket tightly around her. “No. I…why?” Draco ignored her question. Walking closer to her across the small room.

“Can you tell me anything Hermione? Anything that I could tell them to buy you more time?” Hermione shook her head watching Draco intently. He looked defeated. He reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her up. He ripped the blanket from her and threw it back on the bed, taking a step back when he noticed her new outfit. He scoffed loudly. “Going for a new look, huh?” he asked.

Hermione attempted to cover herself with her arms, but it was no use. Draco looked angry as he once again grabbed her wrist and then dragged her behind him. He touched the door handle and it glowed again, this time when he opened the door he took her with him.

“You could get me out?” she whispered, not daring to hope that there was a chance he could be taking her to safety. He didn’t even look at her as he led her through familiar hallways. When she saw the dining room from her last experience she stopped walking. “No.” she tried to pull back from him, but he had her wrist tightly in his grip. Fear was taking over Hermione as she tried to pull her wrist from him, scrambling backwards away from the door to the room. He was gritting his teeth as members of the Death Eaters came out of the room to watch what was happening.

When Hermione saw them she became more frantic in her attempt to escape. She was yelling, and crying, dragging Draco back down the hallway. He got quickly frustrated and yanked her hard so he could grip her around the waist, lifting her up easily and carrying her in his arms. She continued to fight until they crossed the threshold, and the door closed behind her. The fight drained instantly and she looked around the room. The faces of the Death Eaters looked mostly amused; they had enjoyed her entrance.

Draco dropped Hermione onto the floor, and when she forced herself to look up she was directly in front of Voldemort; his face a stark contrast to the other members of the room. He looked angry. His silence spread through the room. The last chuckles died away and everyone was waiting for the Dark Lord to speak. Hermione felt Draco leave her to head to the other side of the room where his parents were sitting.

“I see that you are still taking advantage of our hospitality.”

Hermione didn’t trust herself to speak so she kept her eyes trained on the floor in front of her.

"You have not used her again?" Voldemort was now addressing Lucius, who shook his head. Hermione watched him graze his hand over his wife's.

"No, My Lord. I have had other priorities."

Voldemort stood up addressing the room in front of him, his voice angry. “It appears that the memory was not enough. Your friends seem not to care that you are here. We shall try again.” He waved his arm in front of the table. Hermione looked up reflexively and saw two vials charging from across the room to land on the table. They were the same potions from her last experience. Panic swept through her. She couldn’t do this again. She once again tried to escape, crawling backwards away from the table. She could hear laughing now, but she couldn’t pinpoint the source of the noise.

“Grab her.”

Two men complied, seizing her from the floor and pulling her roughly towards the table. She was shaking her head no, and crying, resisting.

“Well, this is a much better performance from our guest. Ask your friends to save you. Beg.” Voldemort was directly in front of her, his voice loud and clear. Yet his words had the opposite affect on her. She calmed down, and readied herself for what was to come. If it was just her she had to be strong for she would have already broken, but as she was so often reminded this was about Harry and Ron. This was about the War. Her parents, and everyone she had ever cared about, all these people were in danger. She could be strong for all of them. They would keep her strong. She let the fight and the panic drain from her in one slow breath. Hermione looked up at Voldemort who was eyeing her with amusement, and a sneer. She glared back at him.

“I will not beg.” She stated firmly, then reached out quickly to take the opposite vial from the table.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MrBenzedrine89 I would like to thank you for all of your comments! It was amazing to get them as you read through the story, and I really appreciated every single one of them. You definitely gave me the motivation to get writing again even with my busy schedule, so this update is for you! Hopefully you like it!
> 
> ElectricViola; Thank you for commenting! I hadn't really thought of the fact that it might seem like she doesn't remember his situation. She does, but at this point she's too distracted by her own to think much of his. 
> 
> Vatican_ccameos: Thanks for the comment and hopefully the posting of this chapter answers your plea! =]
> 
> I don't want to say that I write for the comments....but... I can say that I would have stopped posting awhile ago if you guys stopped giving me the motivation to stay up late and get these chapters written! Thank you for all the positivity and for reading my story! I love all the kudos that I've gotten!


	11. SEVEN 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself! New tags added! Be warned.

Hermione took the small swallow of potion then glared at the rest of the inhabitants of the room defiantly. She knew this potion would heighten fear, but at least that would mean that she would fight whatever was to come. She would not take it willingly again, and this would insure that. She looked back at Voldemort. She wanted to see him surprised. Instead his facial expression drained her of any arrogance she was holding on to. He was smiling, that same twisted smile that had been featured in too many of her nightmares.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. She could feel her heart pounding painfully in her chest. It seemed to be increasing speed with every passing second. She began to focus on her breathing taking in deep breaths and trying her best to calm down. She was going to have a heart attack. Her head felt hot and her vision was blurry. She had started to sweat, but it was cold and the extra moisture was making her shiver.  
  
She knew it had to be the potion causing her to panic, but because of said potion she couldn't stop the effects herself.  
  
There was movement to her left and she jerked to the right falling down hard onto the ground. She didn't remember being let go. Her knee scraped against the floor, she gasped in pain. It had felt like shards of glass against her skin. She felt her leg for damage but even her own touch felt like razor blades. She could see that there was no marks on her skin, but that didn't stop the pain.  
  
Voldemort was talking now, and she looked up. "It's time to raise the stakes. You've become close, I want you to finish it. Take her."  
  
Hermione couldn't see who he was talking too, but the words were enough. There was more talking but she couldn't keep up. She was pressing both hands into her chest to try and stop her heart from pushing through her sternum. She had never felt this sort of blind panic before. She was crying silently, she just wanted to pass out so that her heart would stop racing. The pounding was in every part of her and every part of her hurt. The closest she had ever come to this was a fever that had ravaged her body when she was young.  
  
Draco's face was suddenly right in front of her. It was familiar, but frightening and she tried to move away. Even the smallest of movements were painful. Her skin was too sensitive, every other surface felt like sharp sand paper.  
  
Draco grabbed both of her shoulders to hold her steady and she winced.  
  
"Draco, can you make it stop?" She asked. Forgetting her earlier vow not to beg.  
  
"I can."  
  
He ripped open her cover up revealing her underwear underneath. It hadn't been well hidden, but the new access to cold air left her shivering more violently than ever. Draco paused for a moment looking over his shoulder at something behind him and then grunted reaching around Hermione to unclasp her bra.  
  
"No, you're not helping!" She yelled out, pushing her hands against him even though the pressure sent shockwaves up her arms. He ignored her complaints and heaved her from floor to push her onto the wooden table. The sudden movement made her head spin. Giving her an odd moment of clarity before the panic set back in.  
  
She was almost completely naked now, and scared. Beyond her potion induced panic was real fear at what was about to happen to her. She couldn't believe how much everything hurt, and this would literally kill her.  
  
"No, no.. Draco I can't."  
  
He slapped her. Her head spun. Strange clarity. He looked at her warningly. She thought he looked scared.  
  
There was laughter from around the room and the panic sunk back in. Draco put his hand in her underwear. Feeling her. She screamed out. Her most sensitive area was being torn apart. She was sure of it. She lunged forward into a sitting position to grab at his hand and move it away from her. She was expecting to see a crime scene, sure blood would be everywhere from the ripping sensation his movement had caused her. But there was nothing. This caused her to pause.  
  
He grumbled something at her again and then tore off her last remaining piece of clothing. Now she was completely naked. She had his wrist in her hands. But this didn't hinder his moment. He was rubbing his fingers gently over her. She could see it, but the pain was unbelievable.  
  
It's not real. It's not real. She began a new mantra in her head.  
  
"Take her now." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
Draco turned toward the speaker.  
  
"She's completely dry. It will feel like sandpaper.."  
  
"Then let's hope she bleeds." There were some jeers from the bystanders and then Draco was pushing her back down on the table. He stopped touching her but grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge so he could position his dick at her entrance. Her calves against his shoulders.  
  
"No!" She yelled again. "I can't! It will kill me! It hurts!" She was shouting short sentences at him trying to kick her legs and hit him. Each impact was most likely causing her more pain than him. He leaned forward pinning her down. Her legs held in by his upper body, and his arms pinning her chest down while his hands gripped her wrists. He took a deep breath. Not looking at her. Then thrust into her hard.  
  
She screamed.  
  
He barely got in an inch. Her entire body was clenched fighting his progress. He thrust his pelvis, diving in. She was splitting in two. The pain was insane and tearing at every part of her. He grabbed into her shoulders pulling her closer to him and pushing himself deeper inside her.  
  
Her brain was too overwhelmed with stimulus to form rational thought. She was sure she was going to die. He pulled out, and before she could even register the change of pressure he rammed back into her, pushing and pulling at once for maximum impact and she completely blacked out.  
  
When she came to it must have only been seconds, possibly a few minutes. He was still inside her. The pain was ebbing, and her panic beginning to clear. He was watching her face but when they made eye contact he looked away. She was having sex for the first time, with Draco Malfoy, while on display for a room full of death eaters.  
  
It still hurt, but the memory of her recent pain was giving her perspective.  
  
"Stop!" She yelled out, hitting against him. She noticed quickly that it didn't hurt anymore when her fists made contact. Passing out seemed to have canceled out the potion's effects. This gave her more energy and she started fighting him off in earnest, trying to buck him off of her, using her hands to claw at him. It was useless.  
  
He started to fuck her harder, frustration etched in his face. He grabbed her hands away from him and shoved them back onto the table forcefully.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, mudblood. It's hard enough to concentrate without your incessant whining. Just be the good whore you were born to be." He slammed into her hard again causing her to loose her breath. She could feel her ass slipping on the table and could only assume that the extra lubrication was real blood this time.  
  
"Just stop! I don't want this!" She cried struggling against his hold.  
  
He didn't respond, and didn't slow down. As inexperienced as she was she knew he was close. She looked up at the ceiling to try and block out what was happening but instead realized that other death eaters had stood around the table. There were men stroking themselves all around her.  
  
Fenrir was actually standing directly behind her head. She gasped at exactly the wrong time at his proximity and he leaned over her sending bursts of cum all over her face. It got in her mouth and one of her eyes. She closed them tightly while another man took his place at the head of the table. As Draco fucked her others used her as their own personal jack off rag. Finishing on her, and then wiping off their dicks on her hair or arm. Her eyes were closed tightly trying to keep the burning sensation at bay.  
  
The pain was real now. She was so sore and just wanted all of this to stop. Finally Draco grunted and stilled. Moving into her slowly before collapsing on top of her and breathing deeply. He then removed himself from her.  
  
With the weight of his body lifted the room felt very cold. She used her hands to try and get semen out of her eyes to open them, but someone else grabbed at her hands holding them steady.  
  
"Dirty girl."  
  
Bellatrix's voice sent shivers down her spine. "Shall we have her clean herself then?" She asked the room."Lick your fingers clean!"  
  
Hermione hesitated. She didn't know whose cum was on her face and certainly didn't want it in her mouth. "Open up!"  
  
Hermione complied. She knew they would hit her or curse her till she did what they wanted. She was too tired to fight. She opened her mouth and put her fingers in sucking them clean. Afterwards Bellatrix helped her find more cum she could eat off herself. She continued to do this until they were satisfied. "Draco, let her clean you off. She got her dirty blood all over you!"  
  
Draco walked over pulling his dick back out of his pants. He wasn't hard, but Hermione could see her dried blood on him. She didn't try to make eye contact but instead scooted towards him without needing further instruction and put his penis in her mouth.  
  
She used her tongue to lick it clean, she worried she had taken to the task slightly overzealously when she felt him start to harden again, but he just pulled himself out of her mouth and shoved it back in his pants.  
  
Bellatrix patted her condescendingly on the head. "Good girl."  
  
"Anything you'd like to say to your friends?" Voldemort concluded.  
  
Hermione just shook her head dejectedly, as tears fell down her face.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter mostly written out but, I'm not sure if I'm happy with the direction I took it in! Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Please let me know what you think of this one!


	12. EIGHT

Soon after Voldemort left and she was led back to the servants corridor where she had been staying. There had been talk about putting her back in the dank basement, but Narcissa had wondered out loud if they had wanted her to clean herself in between visits and it has been agreed that her having access to a bathroom was preferable.

Hermione was shoved into the room by Lucius, who had barely touched her except to lead the way, and then locked in. She collapsed immediately onto the floor and let herself cry. It wasn't helping her situation any, she told herself this angrily. She didn't like the pathetic human being she was becoming.

The anger gave her strength to pull herself into the bathroom. She took a quick shower to rinse away any leftover residue, then took a bath to soak away some of the pain.

When the water was cold she stumbled out of the bathtub, unsurprised at the new clothes that had been left out for her. For the first time there was a pair of shorts and a tank top. They were both made of a silky green material, she put them on unquestioning and then, finally, crawled into her small bed.

Draco didn't stop by that night. She woke up in what she assumed was the next morning being prodded by the house elf.

"Eat, Miss"

The house elf pointed to a small meal that she had brought with her. Eggs, toast, and a piece of bacon. Hermione nodded, she wondered why they had woken her up for this. They'd never worried about her eating habits before, but wondered if maybe this time they were concerned she would try to stop eating. Maybe that would be her only way to get out of this. Suicide by starving herself. She considered it for a moment, but her stomach grumbled painfully at the idea and she gave in. Eating the meal slowly. She was more sore today than yesterday. Lack of movement while sleeping had tightened all of her muscles. Plus she could feel where she had been penetrated. Every time she moved it would hurt. It felt like a leftover shadow bringing back a flood of memories.

The house elf stayed with her while she ate, then gave her a vial when she finished.

"It's to help you heal, Miss." she said, holding it up.

Seeing another potion vial made Hermione instantly nauseous. She choked on her food, nearly causing her to loose what she had already eaten. She tried to refuse the potion but the house elf was insistent that she drink it.

She knew she would be forced with magic if she continued to try and fight it, so once again she complied. Hating herself for being weak. The potions effects were immediate. She felt warm tendrils flowing through her body loosing up her muscles and making her tired at the same time. She laid back down concentrating on the pain killer until she fell back asleep.

She wasn't sure what time it was or how long she'd been out when she woke up again. Hermione couldn't help but appreciate the power of the medicine she had taken. If it wasn't for the vivid memories, she felt nearly perfect. She turned to face the door and jolted to attention.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor. He had brought a bottle of alcohol with him this time and currently had his head pressed into his knees. She stared at him for awhile before he finally looked up.

"You're awake."

Hermione opened her mouth to make a sarcastic comment on his powers of observation, but decided against it.

"Yes." She responded instead. A part of her wanted to go to her spot on the floor across from him, but another part wanted to keep as much distance from him as possible. She knew that he had to rape her, but he didn't have to hurt her, and he didn't have to say those things to her.

"I'm sorry," he said unexpectedly, as if reading her thoughts. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just needed you to black out so that the effects of the potion would stop."

He groaned, taking a swig of the bottle and then put his head back in his knees. Hermione hated that she felt the urge to comfort him. There was no reason on earth she should be comforting her rapist, but still she slipped out of the bed and went to her normal seat across from him. He looked stunned at her proximity, but not unhappy. He handed her the bottle and she hesitated before taking her own swig.

She still wanted him to think she trusted him. That was her goal. She reminded herself of that as she passed the bottle back.

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding sincere.

"It was terrible, but I'm fine. I.. I know that you had to."

Draco nodded. "I couldn't fake an orgasm until all of them were spent, I was worried that someone would take my place. I'm sorry about that too.."

Hermione was slightly stunned by this realization. Was it true? Was he lying to get her to trust him? Did he trust her? She took the bottle again that he had placed in between them and took another drink. She had never been a fan of whiskey but found the warmth of the alcohol to be somewhat comforting.

"Do you hate it here?" she asked.

"Yes."

She nodded taking a sip before putting the bottle back down. "Are they going to do that to me again?"

She watched his face and he looked away before nodding. It was a scary thought, but one she wanted to push aside right now.

Draco took yet another long drink before starting what felt like a rehearsed speech. The reason he was sitting on her floor waiting for her to wake up.

“They’ll be sending more people to.. visit.. you now. The memories don’t seem to have gotten the reaction from your friends that they wanted. I’m not sure how long you’ll be here. I haven’t done my job, or not to up to their expectations. I’m no longer allowed to visit. I’m sorry about everything.” He stood up, wobbling a little from the excessive alcohol consumption. “I’m leaving tomorrow to head back to Hogwarts.” 

Hermione felt scared, she didn’t want to be alone again. He was basically telling her that she had nearly worn out her usefulness and they were going to kill her soon. 

“You’re leaving?” she asked.

He nodded. “I’m sorry… is there anything you can tell me? To help me find them?” 

Hermione looked at him cautiously. It sounded like he was asking for himself, not the others. “No, I can’t. I don’t know where they would have went.”

She knew small things. The place they said they would meet if they ever got split up, but it had been weeks now. There was little to no hope they would be waiting for her still. She would be mad if they were. 

Draco eyes flashed with anger, but it was only a moment. He nodded a last time, and then left the room without another word, leaving his whiskey behind. Hermione took the bottle back to her small bed. She wrapped her arms around it as she laid back down hoping to fall asleep so she wouldn’t have to think anymore. 

 

The next days went by in a daze. She found herself getting used to the unfortunate routine. She would wake up and find food left for her as well as the occasional vial of medicine. If the medicine was left she would eat and then end up sleeping again. If no medicine she would be cooped up in the small room for the entire day, constantly worried about visitors coming. She had had them more regularly now, but she hadn’t left the room since the night with Draco. 

The first couple times were the worst. Fenrir had come into her room, smug as ever. He sat down on her small bed and informed her that she was now free game and that she was to earn her keep at the Malfoy Manor. He had made her suck him off, kissed her roughly, and then come back that night to finish the job. He was a regular visitor, as well as many other Death Eaters. 

True to his word she had not seen Draco since he left. None of her visitors spoke of him or anything else. She spent so much time sleeping that she had no real concept of time. Her muscles always seemed sore from spending so much of her time stationary. She ate the same foods everyday, she would occasionally get new clothes, she showered when she needed to, and felt herself slowly going crazy from the lack of mental stimuli. 

She would no longer fight. It was easier to just do as they wanted. It all began to feel like an odd game. Sometimes they wanted her to cry and beg to get them off. Others wanted her to push against them as if she thought they could fight them off, still sometimes it was her compliance they wanted, for her to admit that she liked what was happening. She would do exactly what they wanted, whatever was necessary. Give them what they wanted, so they would leave. 

It was a pathetic existence. Her portions of food were getting smaller and smaller and they occasionally didn’t come at all. Hermione had no idea how long she had been at Malfoy Manor. She missed her friends, she missed her family, she missed books, and magic, and she missed Draco Malfoy. At least when she was here, she rationed, she had a way of telling time, and someone to talk to. Even if it was a pretend relationship where they both tried to trick the other one into trusting them, it was someone to talk to. He had went back to Hogwarts never looking back. 

She had no idea what was happening with Harry. She wanted to know about the horcrux hunt. She didn’t know how they would continue looking without her. They had the sword of Gryffindor with them, the locket, the ring and the diary were destroyed which meant they still had three left. The snake, the cup, and something of Ravenclaw. Hermione pushed away ideas about where the cup might be, she didn’t want to allow herself to think about it too much. She was afraid they would use Occulemcy against her and she could potentially give away her friends’ location.

Hermione forced herself to consider how long she had been at Malfoy Manor. She knew that she had been in the basement for maybe two days. Then she had been taken to this room right before she had taken the first potion, and after about four days of starvation she had been given food, then another day had passed before she had taken the second vial. Since then she had been here for at least six days. All in all it had been maybe slightly over 12 days, maybe two weeks total. Hermione frowned. It had seemed so much longer. Was it possible that she had only been here for less than two weeks? She realized that she also could have multiple days where she was simply sleeping through them. Two or three weeks was her rough estimate. Saying it that way didn’t seem that bad. The last six days had been the worst. 

Hermione counted through the days she was aware of again. That meant her friends hadn’t been caught, they must have found someplace safe to hide. She hadn’t heard anything of their whereabouts, but she was under the impression that no news was very good news. Hermione was humming oddly to herself and making her small bed when she heard the door open. She didn’t bother to turn around and see who her visitor was. 

“Granger?” 

She turned around quickly, nearly smiling at the familiar voice. 

“Draco!? Are you back from Hogwarts?” she asked surprised to see him.

His eyebrows were furrowed as he took in her appearance. He looked confused and frustrated, but also impatient. “We are leaving. Now. It’s time to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the comments! I had written most of this before but, was very unhappy with where the story went from there, and had a hard time fixing it. This is the beginning of some more content, her time at Malfoy Manor has come to an end! BUUUT there will be one shot chapters written as flash backs throughout to go over more about what happened within those six or so days that she was servicing the death eaters. Not exactly good times.. for her. 
> 
> Please comment questions, or ideas! <3 
> 
> Renea: Thank you for both comments! Sorry you have to read through your hand! I like that you thought that Draco might not have been into it! It's really fun for me when people comment on plot points and characters! 
> 
> MrBenzedrine89: I love all of your comments! They make me happy every time I see them. It's nice to know you are paying a lot of attention to the plot! I hope you like my update! 
> 
> Anki: Hopefully this update answers your question! Thanks!
> 
> KeepsakeCat: Thank you for the comment! =) I'm glad you like it! 
> 
> vatican_ccameos: I love that you keep rereading this story, although that definitely makes me feel like I need to make sure to fact check my updates! Thank you for sticking with me!
> 
> LadyBeaver78: Sorry it's taken so long to update! Hopefully you like it! 
> 
> As always thank you for reading, and for continuing to leave kudos and comments even when you want to give up on me! It really helps bring on the guilt and makes me want to update!


	13. EIGHT 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flash back.

_  
Flash Back::_

_Fenrir walked into the room with a haughty look. While Hermione had been expecting this it didn't make it any less terrifying. She was trapped in a small room. There was no hiding places, there was no way of getting out of this._

_“Well hullo, Sweetums.” he said licking his lips. He walked up to her bed and sat down, taking up half of the small twin bed with his large frame. “Miss me?” he asked smiling._

_Hermione had moved herself as far away as she could manage, pushing herself into the corner of the room that the bed shared. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them. She knew it wasn’t going to do her any good, but pretending that he wasn’t there seemed like her only option._

_He didn't seem to notice. Instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly into him, embracing her tightly. She found her face pressed up against his chest. One of his hands was stroking her head in what she assumed was meant to be a reassuring way. His other wrapped around her back into a hug._

_“Don’t worry, I’m here for you. You’d like that right? You can be my little girl.” Fenrir continued to stroke her head. Hermione tried to push away. She felt like gagging. He released his hold and let her move, but put his hands on her shoulders to attempt to get eye-contact. “You want me to be nice, right?” he asked, this time waiting for her answer._

_Hermione was very confused. She was disgusted by his presence and not entirely sure what this pretense was all about. He shook her shoulders roughly and raised an eyebrow, letting her know that he was tired of waiting._

_“Yes?” she asked. “I want you to be nice. It would be nice, if you left… I’m tired. I was hoping to take a nap.” She had been sleeping all day, but couldn't think of a better response. It’s not like she had anything else to do._

_Fenrir frowned. He stared at her intently for a moment and then smiled again. “Alright. I’ll let you take your nap, but I think I deserve a little something first.” Hermione swallowed hard, tears already starting to form. She wished she could stop crying already, it made her feel stupid and pathetic. “What kind of gift can you give me? How can you make me feel special.”_

_Hermione shook her head, and once again Hermione saw Fenrir frown. His eyes seemed to flash with a moment of anger. She could tell he wanted her to be offering ideas, but even the thought of touching him made her stomach clench up into knots. “I’m..I’m not sure what you like..” she forced the words out before he could get angry._

_He gave a chuckle. “Give it your best attempt.” his tone was snide but it was better than anger. He reached for her and quickly pulled her off the bed so she was on her knees in front of him with a direct line of sight to the button in his pants. “Can you think of anything that will make me feel special?” he asked again, giving her head a nudge in the direction of his lap._

_The nausea was overwhelming, but so was the fear. It would be ridiculous to pretend that she didn’t understand what he wanted at this point, and she wasn't sure delaying it would make it any better. It was more likely that a delay could cause her much more pain in the end._

_Instead of answering his question Hermione reached forward with both hands to unbutton his pants. She found the zipper and undid it. He helped her slip them and his boxers down his legs a bit with another humiliating chuckle. “Eager now, huh Sweetums?” he was watching her closely grinning at her fumbling._

_Hermione paused now staring at his penis. It was just starting to get hard. As much experience as she had been having lately she still wasn’t entirely sure exactly how to start these things, and she wasn’t feeling a rush of motivation to touch it._

_Fenrir seemed to mistake her disgust as nervousness. “Put it in your hands, I know he’ll like you. Don’t worry.”_

_Hermione did as he asked. She wanted to close her eyes and pretend none of this was happening. She cupped him in both of her hands, and could feel it getting warmer as it grew harder. He patted her head. “Good girl, now move them up and down.”_

_Hermione complied. Using both of her hands to pump his rapidly enlarging member. He moaned and leaned back into the bed slightly using his arms as support. “Good, now use your mouth.”_

_This is the moment that Hermione had been dreading. She did not want this thing anywhere near her mouth, but also didn't want him forcing her to take it like had happened so many times before. She took a deep breath and then leaned forward. She began stroking him with one hand so that she could use her other for support and quickly put her mouth around the tip of his penis._

_He moaned again, much louder this time. Her compliance must be exactly what he needs to get off because already he was breathing heavy and beginning to move his hips in rhythm with her strokes. She hesitantly moved her tongue around, trying to make him finish as quickly as possible. “Keep doing that.” he urged, patting her on the head again. “Good girl, make daddy proud.” Hermione gagged but the sound of her disgust was easily covered by the dick in her throat. “Take it all in,” he seemed to enjoy the gagging noise and sat up again to watch her as she tried to fit as much of him as possible into her mouth. “That’s it.” he sighed pushing her head down slightly more and holding her there for longer than was comfortable. She struggled and pushed away from him gasping for air._

_“It’s okay. You’ll get better at.” He gestured back towards himself and Hermione knew she needed to resume. He was very hard now. She looked up at him for direction while beginning the two handed stroking again._

_Hermione was not looking forward to getting better at anything that included Fenrir. She took a deep breath and then leaned forward to put him back into her mouth. As soon as he finished he will go away._

_Fenrir’s breathing was getting more and more ragged. “That’s it,” he murmured. He was rubbing his hands all over Hermione, his rough fingers scraping over her skin. “I’m close.” He pushed her off of him taking over and stroking fast. “Where do you want it?” he asked._

_“Um..” Hermione didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make this last any longer than necessary. “Anywhere. I just want you to cum.” That was as close to honesty as he was going to get._

_“Lay down” Hermione did as he said laying down on the floor in front of him. He leaned over her and spewed a thick white substance. His first jolt hit her right in the face, while the next two landed over various parts of her still clothed body. He continued to pump himself until his breathing leveled out. “You look beautiful covered in my cum.”_

_“Thank you.” Hermione moved to sit up, but he pushed her back down with his foot examining his handy work._

_“Your welcome, you did very well today. I want you to think about our time together while I’m gone, and I’ll come back and visit you later tonight.”_

_Hermione could feel her eyes already starting to fill up with more tears, she had thought this might have bought her more time. Fenrir smiled at her emotion._

_“I’ll miss you too.” He pulled her off the floor and kissed her on the mouth. Then pulled her to his chest one more time into an embrace. “I’ll see you very soon.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter written. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I needed to figure out what exactly I wanted the story to go. I plan on updating next week! Promise! Then another flash back is also coming soon. Our story is nearly done so stick with me!


	14. Nine

_“Granger?”_

_She turned around quickly, nearly smiling at the familiar voice._

_“Draco!? Are you back from Hogwarts?” she asked surprised to see him._

_His eyebrows were furrowed as he took in her appearance. He looked confused and frustrated, but also impatient. “We are leaving. Now. It’s time to go.”_

 

"Time to go?" Hermione repeated. It felt like a trick. "Go where? No one told me to get ready. I'm not ready!" She gestured to her outfit that was another combination of shorts and a small top. She had been wearing the same outfit for the last couple of days. There was no way she could go anywhere. Her voice teetered on the hysterical. 

Draco was frowning again. "I seriously do not have time for this..." he grabbed at her wrist and began to pull her towards the door.   
"I can't!" She yelled trying to back away from him. He paused and looked at her closely. He had heard she had stopped fighting completely; it was surprising to see her negative reaction.

"Are you happy here?" He asked her stunned. 

"Yes, yes. I like my room. Can't they come visit me here? Please?" 

Draco nearly smacked his head against the wall. No wonder she was panicking. He hadn't bothered to explain. She thought he was bringing her to another meeting. "Hermione." He said, forcing his tone to become much softer and relaxed. "We are leaving Malfoy Manor. I'm getting you out of here. I've found the location of your friends but we need to leave now." 

Hermione stopped pulling against him and looked up into his eyes hesitantly, still questioning. 

"Okay." She said. She was too tired to weigh the pros and cons of agreeing. Too tired to play the guessing game; to weigh trust and fear. He nodded, reached out his hand again and this time she took it. 

The next few minutes happened in fast forward. He pulled her from the room and half dragged her through the hallways. He led her to a lit fireplace, pulled her in with him, shouted a location while throwing the Floo powder, then quickly wrapped his arms protectively around her as they began to spin. They tumbled out together, and Hermione noted the look of surprised triumph on his face before he took her hand and they began moving again. 

"We need to get out of range so we can disapperate," he explained as he pulled her along. "I just need you to keep moving for another ten minutes or so then you can rest!" He needed to pull her more than he had anticipated. She was clumsy and slow from lack of physical exertion.

Finally Draco seemed to feel that he had hit the invisible barrier. He turned on the spot and disapperated bringing her with him; the squeezed feeling of travel catching her off guard. Just as she began to panic that something had gone wrong the pressure started to lesson and then loose it’s grip on her completely. Her feet landed roughly on new ground and Draco held tight to her hand to keep her steady. They were on what seemed to be a muggle street. 

"You need to change." Draco put his hand in his bag and began pulling out clothing that he had packed. He tossed her a long robe that she wrapped quickly around herself. Then Draco handed her his wand.

Without a moments hesitation she stunned him. He froze, mouth half open, still forming his unsaid sentence, Hermione blanched and un-stunned him. He took a step forward and she stunned him again.

She looked around the empty street, unsure what to do. Her brain was no longer familiar with the quick thinking that was necessary in this moment. She felt tears welling up behind her eyes as she un-stunned him for the second time.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she said, the panic evident. Draco put both of his hands up in surrender.

“It’s okay! One hundred percent, I should have expected it. You can keep the wand. Keep it Hermione.” He repeated as she tried to push it back on him. “Look you’re doing me a favor. We get caught? They are less likely to kill me for stupidity than they are for betrayal.”

Hermione thought it was more likely for them to kill Draco on the spot for stupidity, rather than betrayal where they would want to punish him first, but decided now wasn’t the time to get nit-picky.

“Hermione?” Draco pulled her from her thoughts. “I need you to charm us so that we look different enough.”

She nodded and touched the wand to his face. For a moment nothing happened. Then his hair began to grow down to his shoulders. She looked at his nose and focused her magic to make it larger and rounder, and then made his lips smaller. His hair color was the same but his features completely different. Then Hermione turned the wand on herself. It was harder without being able to see her reflection. She worked on making her eyes slightly smaller, and her nose, and lips bigger.

“Do I look ridiculous?” she asked, as she pulled her hair into a tight bun inspired by Professor McGonagall.

“You look nothing like you. Which is perfect, so lets go. “

Draco warned Hermione this time as they were about to disapparate again, and apperate into Diagon Alley. He put his hand over hers so that they were holding the wand together. Hermione held her breath; knowing made the process easier, but also made it harder to relax.

They apperated in front of Florish and Blotts. Hermione looked in the windows expectantly, then looked back at Draco. “Are they here?” she asked as he took her hand and began leading her though the streets. Hermione was getting a second wind, her adrenaline was pumping and she wanted to run through the streets with her newfound freedom.

“We need to get to Gringotts. They might already be inside.” He stepped up his pace pulling Hermione along. Draco eyes were darting around their surroundings, Hermione wanted to tell him he was making them look conspicuous, but when she looked around everyone seemed to be acting the same way. People were moving through the streets hastily, and the general cheery atmosphere of Diagon Alley was replaced by anxiety and urgency.

“This is the new normal.” Hermione said with a sigh. Draco looked over at her and nodded. 

“How do you feel about using the imperious curse on a goblin?” Draco asked as they stood outside the front doors of Gringotts. Hermione’s face paled.

“If I’m going to do it I’ll need the wand.” 

Hermione gripped the wand tighter. It had been so long since she had any control, it was hard to hand that over even if it was the only way out of committing the crime of an unforgivable curse. 

“I can do it.” 

Draco gave her a small smile. “Good to hear. It will definitely be more plausible that I was an unwilling participant in this if I’m not caught cursing the goblins, lets go.”

“You’re going to need to use the Confundus Charm on the wizards at the entrance. They’ll have Probity Probes to detect spells of concealment.” Draco explained quietly as they made their way through Diagon Alley. Hermione just nodded. She was hoping that she would be able to keep her freedom now that she had found it. There was a large part of her that just wanted to run away not keep going forward into dangerous settings, but her friends were this way and if they lost the war she would always be running. 

The spell was unneeded. As they began walking up the steps Draco and Hermione noticed that the two wizards had a dazed and confused look about them already. One wizard was facing the opposite direction seemingly having a conversation with the wall, while the other was jabbing the Probity Probe repeatedly into his back. 

Hermione and Draco walked past them and entered the building, the entrance hall was as elegant as ever. Hermione stood for a moment to look up at the ceiling just like she had done every time she had entered Gringotts bank. In vivid flashes she saw every entrance she had had before this moment. Her first time in Diagon Alley when she came through these doors with her parents. Her second year the three of them feeling like old pros, third year visiting with Ron’s family, fourth year entering alone, fifth year coming with her family again. Last year she had come with Harry and Ron before they headed to school and now she was entering once again with Draco Malfoy. 

She looked for him in the small crowd of people cluttered around Goblins at podiums, her heart jumped. She turned around scanning the room unable to find him. She could feel her heart rate accelerating, panic always came so quick these days. Her brain sending a barrage of messages. She might have forgotten what he looked like now that she had changed their appearance. 

She could still feel that magic. It was like a small string she had to remember to hold on to in order to keep the magic working. She forced her brain to concentrate on that string. If she lost that both her and Draco would revert to their normal looks. 

She felt a hand clasp hers and her eyes found the new Draco Malfoy. Even though his face was changed she could still see the same disapproving look she had seen so many times while they had been at school together. 

“Try not to loose me, okay?” he said gruffly holding on to her hand tightly and leading them towards a goblin who was currently weighing gold. Hermione tried to concentrate, she knew she would have to use the Imperious Charm soon but she getting distracted by the look of alarm on many of the Goblins in the room. She nudged Draco and they both stopped to watch. 

All of sudden they felt the ground shaking beneath them. There was an earthquake was enveloping Gringotts. The chandeliers above them shook violently, pieces of glass falling from the ceiling. People were screaming and running for cover. Hermione grabbed Draco and pulled him towards the side of the room just as the floor in the middle of the entrance began to fall. 

“Was not expecting that.” Draco muttered. He looked at Hermione and quickly grabbed her pulling her, and pushing past people that were trying to get away from the rapidly enlarging hole. They ran up stream towards it, there was a burst of heat; flames shooting into the lobby and then Draco was yelling again. 

“We need to jump, just hold on to whatever you can get your hands on, and do not let go!” There was another burst of fire and then Hermione could see the large figure that was just slightly beneath them. They jumped together landing on top of a dragon and holding on for their life. 

As soon as they landed Hermione panicked loosing her grip, the scales were unforgiving and not easy to hold onto. The dragon was now fully in the lobby, stretching it’s wings, and turning towards the smell of fresh air at the doorway. It forced it’s way through the metal doors leaving the doorway mangled and as it staggered into Diagon Alley and launched itself into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! The next one is most likely going to be another flashback, unless I have too much fun writing the reunion chapter and want to post that first. Should be entertaining either way. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos that I've gotten, they make me feel really happy as well as guilty. The combination of those feelings always leads to an update! 
> 
> Please let me know what you're thinking. I know the story is going to be changing a bit from here on out!


End file.
